


【盾冬】逃逸速度

by FrostedRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 非典型太空童话结局HE 捏造大量回忆杀 又名《盾盾的星际漂流》科普内容和机械介绍引用自《太阳系度假指南》瞎编成分多，别较真
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 我见星河斑斓，一望无际。  
> 如同见你。

巴基死后的第十年，史蒂夫·罗杰斯宣布卸任美国队长。  
  
没人阻拦他，那些苦苦维持着世界安宁的同伴们只是拍了拍他的肩，无声表达着支持与祝福。  
“打算去做点什么？需不需要哥们给点建议？你知道的，即使离开复仇者联盟，你永远都是我的队长。”  
山姆了解史蒂夫现在的心情，他有过同样遗憾的失去。史蒂夫只是微笑着，可眉心始终皱起——从巴基离开那天就是如此，好像所有的笑意都只是稍纵即逝的伪装。  
“去遥远的地方看看。”  
史蒂夫侧头，看向大厦外深沉浩瀚的夜空。  
“NASA那边有个星际度假的测试项目，我报名了。巴基从小就喜欢星空，甚至用纸筒和玻璃片糊过一个望远镜。我很早就答应过他要一起去观察星星，可战争持续了太久，久到……承诺终于变成了遗憾。”  
山姆担忧地望着他。  
“你不打算回来了。”  
“我很高兴遇见你们，我也永远深爱这个国家。”史蒂夫垂眼，看向手中握着的玻璃杯，“但那些不足以成为停留的理由了。”  
  
星际度假不是说走就能走的潇洒旅行。在报名成功的第三天，史蒂夫拿到了一箱巨大的包裹和三本《时代周刊》那么厚的指南。  
名列手册第一项的考核是飞行前训练。视力矫正、身高达标、军事水中生存、潜水认证；游泳测试、压力测试、重力训练、中性浮力训练……  
好在这些项目对于一位前超英来说不算什么。  
在巨型水箱进行中性浮力训练的时候，他带着配重，周身没于水里。水里是安静的，附近没有人员走动说话，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，圆形的气泡从呼吸管一个个上浮、穿梭在水里、破碎。  
在记忆的宫殿里，一切与巴基相关的碎片都是坚韧的水草，而他是心甘情愿被缠缚的人鱼。  
  
结束飞行训练，他开始慢慢打包自己的行李。  
这是个痛苦万分的过程。巴基在他的生命里存在了太久，房间里的每一处都被烙下了他的痕迹，很多物件史蒂夫连看都不敢多看，直接摆放在写着【废弃】的箱子里。他会托娜塔莎来处理这些“潘多拉魔盒”，捐赠也好，回收也好，史蒂夫希望能有更多的人得到他和巴基的帮助。  
经过一番挑挑拣拣，他只收拾出一个背包。囊括了指南里所提示的基础物品，以及一个缩写为PPK的个人喜好包。  
NASA提示，在这个3英寸大小，可存放不超过680克物品的小包里，旅行者可以从家装点儿什么，或从宇宙里携带点纪念品。  
不过对史蒂夫来说，这是场单向旅行。他在房间里转了足足半天，最后只装了一张薄薄的相片。  
  
相片拍摄于十三年前的六旗游乐园。  
那是场轻松的伏击任务，没人知道九头蛇是怎么想的才把接头地选在这里。剿灭任务轻松得要命，弗瑞睁一只眼闭一只眼地先行离场，于是平均心智不到二十岁的复仇者像一群高中生一样在这里疯玩了一天。  
他被巴基拉上了X2过山车，这个过山车可是全程倒着上到顶峰，而人只能被安全带绑在半悬挂的座椅上。  
说实话，史蒂夫怀疑这家伙是在报小时候的仇。  
照片中央，史蒂夫闭着眼咬牙，表情扭曲；而胆大的巴基笑得像个小太阳，铁臂抓着手机，转头做了个“亲吻”的动作。  
那时他吻在了风里，而现在史蒂夫看着照片，只是红着眼眶拼命想让时光倒流。  
  
打包好行李后，史蒂夫带着NASA为他订制的宇航服来到了人工重力训练营。  
在这里，他需要接受微重力、低重力、高重力三种不同的训练。有时竭尽全力都跳不起来，重力会把他牢牢按在地面；有时候他只用轻轻抛一个高尔夫球，而那个白色的小圆球可以飞出四百米。  
他沉迷于低重力环境下的飘浮感，那让他回忆起身处巴基身边的感觉——身体发飘、神志不清、心跳飞快。  
原来某些人的存在就像是重力一样无法缺失。  
  
十天之后，完成了地面训练的史蒂夫正式接到了旅行通知和NASA定制的船票。他的度假之旅始于月球，这令人兴奋。面对同伴们的眼神，史蒂夫笑着说这可是唯一到达外星却不用战斗的机会，希望那些外星人不要来捣乱，他可没有带星盾上天的打算。  
那本来是个笑话，可复仇者们的表情都不轻松。娜塔莎欲言又止地看了他一会儿，而山姆缓过神，说他会好好对待星盾。  
“哪天离开？”  
“星期三的早上。”  
“我们也去。”托尼说，“看看NASA最新的太空港。”  
史蒂夫没有拒绝，他知道这是朋友们善意的送别。  
  
太空港就像机场一样，是NASA为了开辟星际旅行项目而建设的新设施。外形前卫而大胆，金属原色的建筑骨骼让史蒂夫恍神地响起那条总搭在他肩膀的铁臂。  
这将是他在地球的最后一天。  
史蒂夫背着背包站在入港口，向所有身穿便服的朋友们挥手。  
  
飞向宇宙的行程和坐飞机奔赴异国他乡没什么不同。太空港的地下一层有各种纪念品店和美食店，意在好好享受最后一顿地球餐。  
史蒂夫放弃了那些装潢精致的西餐，选择了最大众的一家连锁快餐店。  
几分钟后，他的托盘上多了一个芝士汉堡，和一杯巴基喜欢的柳橙汽水。  
史蒂夫坐在小桌上，拆开汉堡的包装纸。  
那是个普通的牛肉汉堡，开在太空港的分店也并没让它成为特例。它有着不太饱满的面包胚，还算新鲜的生菜、番茄、洋葱圈、汁水略咸的肉饼和一层厚厚的芝士酱。  
他吃的很仔细，让每个味道都融进味蕾，太空里可没有这样的美食，唯一能称得上美味的只有脱水饭菜里可以添加的辣酱。  
史蒂夫在嚼到洋葱的时候有点儿发愣，片刻后他嘴角上扬，那大概是个不太好看的微笑，充斥着某种旁人品读不出来的苦涩。  
  
巴基不爱吃洋葱，他偶尔心血来潮时会在做早饭的时候切出一个圈，用来给煎蛋做个可爱的造型。然后便弃置一旁，接下来这个洋葱圈一定会出现在史蒂夫的盘子里。  
吃快餐的时候也是一样，巴基总是忘记让店员不要放洋葱圈，只好在拿到之后一脸嫌恶地挑出来扔给史蒂夫。  
“挑食可不是个好习惯。”  
“哈，你还是小豆芽的时候有多挑食，你忘了？”  
“那是因为那些食物会造成我过敏，巴克。”  
“正是因为小时候替你吃了太多你不吃的东西，现在的我才会挑食。”  
巴基一向是个爱狡辩的坏家伙。  
  
史蒂夫大概花了十分钟才吃完那个汉堡。事实上，如果没有任务，他吃东西一向很慢。  
而巴基总是狼吞虎咽，手掌大小的汉堡半分钟就能狼吞虎咽地吃完，任凭芝士酱挂在嘴边，他也全当没发觉。然后在没人的地方找史蒂夫讨个吻，把酱料蹭到那张全美最英俊的脸上。  
他把柳橙汁一饮而尽。  
今天兑饮料的店员可能忘了放糖，果汁的味道又涩又酸。  
  
这是场寂寞的旅行，听说项目刚刚开放的时候，报名的人多达十几万。经过再三的筛选与严苛的训练，最终得到机会的人不过十个。  
史蒂夫用了化名，除了NASA外没人知道这位著名的英雄做出了这样疯狂的决定。  
他打量着剩下十张面孔，每一张都是那样的雀跃和兴奋。史蒂夫压低帽檐，在最后一排的座椅坐下，利用对抗重力的绑带将自己固定好。  
轰鸣声自船舱外响起，史蒂夫从包里拿出那张照片，珍重地握在手里。  
  
载具加速到了每秒11.2千米的高速，这是地球的逃逸速度，也因此能够摆脱地心引力的束缚。  
月球距离地球38.4万千米，从太空港出发的旅程需要3天，超重感与失重感一起袭来，压力的作用下，蓝眼睛中的一切景象变得黯淡，像台信号不好的老电视机。  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，想的全都是巴基。  
他想起他们少年时代看过的黑白电视，有时候他过度沉迷情节，有时他被冗长的内容烦得昏昏欲睡。  
而巴基总是拍着肩膀将他叫醒，史蒂夫一转头就会看见那双盛满阳光的绿眼睛。  
千百万年前，当地球还年轻时，火星大小的岩石撞上地球，熔化的碎石块被抛入太空，演变成环，并最终形成了一颗从那时起就一直围绕着地球运行的卫星。  
就像他和巴基不知道从何时开始就命运相绕，那是和地球与月亮同等级的奇迹，耗费了不知道多少个前生今世的好运气。  
  
史蒂夫握着照片，在座位上睡着了。黑暗中，眼前偶尔会闪过一阵刺眼的光。那是宇宙射线，它们毫不留情地刺过眼框，穿过眼球，就像那颗穿透巴基心口的淬毒子弹。  
血清的效果意外被瓦解，他清醒的时间越来越少，最终在自己怀中沉沉睡去。  
  
他记得巴基最后说的话。他说，史蒂夫，活下去，我会成为天上注视你的星星。  
于是他选择飞往宇宙进行自我放逐。  
临行前，NASA曾让每个人签署了《死亡风险通知单》。史蒂夫看着长长的内容忍不住发笑，那些死法对于超级英雄来说未免有些小儿科：有毒气体、坠落、体温过低……  
而第六条【被意外地遗忘在某处】还特意进行是阐释——“紧急疏散偶尔也会发生，有时候少数人的需要不得不让位给多数人的需要。”  
他想他不介意成为被遗忘的那个，就像巴基努力了一生还是先他而去。  
史蒂夫的一生爽过很多约，唯有那句他和巴基反复提及的誓言是他最不想放弃的。  
  
“抱歉巴克，生活真的很难……天知道，我已经活得够久了，死亡与我而言不过是另一场寻找你的旅行。”  
史蒂夫死死攥着照片，怕一个放松照片就从怀里飞了出去，像那个留不住的人。  
“所以我来找你了。星河万里，我总能找到你。”  
  
他希冀自己梦见巴基，可梦境只有一片暗色的沉默和从到西盘旋而来的和平鸽。它们振动翅膀的声音与载具融为一体，让人分不清现实与梦境。  
他没有来。


	2. 在月球 DAY1

飞行旅程的第三天，史蒂夫端着咖啡路过飞船的外置门门缝。阴冷感从缝隙扑进来，他呼出一口白气，手中的咖啡慢慢从滚烫变为温凉。  
他靠着舷窗往外看。  
飞船在今日早些时候靠近了月球，旅客们最初的兴奋已经过去，史蒂夫尽力融入小集体，但他做得不好，仍然在某些时刻显得孤独又不合群。  
好在史蒂夫已经很习惯这个了。除了巴基外，他其实一直没有真正意义上的“同伴”。  
月球和他想得不太一样，这里没有天气，也没有季节变换。无论站在哪个角度，光照总是保持不变的。  
这意味着生活中少了很多“意外”。意外暴晒、意外下雨或者意外风暴。  
比起地球，这显得平易近人，但残酷的是，月球有着起伏剧烈的温度。  
白天最高可达到116摄氏度，此时正是夜晚，飞船内的液晶屏显示着【舱外气温零下179摄氏度】。  
——怪不得这么冷。  
史蒂夫想着，他垂下眼睛，又想起躺在雪地里无助的巴基。他想自己哪里有资格觉得冷，那个真正体会过寒冷的人反而像个太阳。  
  
时间走到黎明，陪伴旅客的NASA智能AI宣布启动。  
登船第一天，它曾介绍自己的名字是Don't Panic（意为不要恐慌，和旅行船票上的字样一致），大家可以简称它Mr.P。  
这或许是命名者一种特有的幽默，让史蒂夫想起某次巴基醉酒闹出的乌龙。  
  
普通的酒精对超级战士来说作用为零，那次派对上索尔带来了金宫的陈酿。巴基喝了三大杯，醉得不行，笑容弧度大得让史蒂夫想起童话里那只柴郡猫。  
他被史蒂夫扶着肩架回房间，对方的鼻息喷在他肩上，哼哼唧唧地要找“Mrs.D”。  
“谁？”史蒂夫把他放到床上，凑近对方红艳的唇，“巴克，告诉我，Mrs.D是谁？”  
“她……辣妹。”巴基傻笑着，“我要她。”  
史蒂夫发誓他没想生气，这绝不是后来巴基唇部发肿的原因。  
巴基哼哼着翻出手机，因为醉得视线迷茫，按手机变成了一件难事。  
他费劲地打开图库，调出最新的一张照片，很不客气地拍在了史蒂夫脸上。  
“Mrs.D，我的……我志在必得。”  
史蒂夫拿过来看，很好，巴基说的是神盾局最新采买的D SR精密D SR 50狙击枪。  
  
Mr.P用温柔的女声播报着：“现在是月球当日温度最适宜的时间，各位旅客可以选择出舱冒险。”  
史蒂夫从记忆里回过神，看向液晶屏。  
首先播放的是舱外的实时景色——月球，他们在地球上能望见的最近的星球。人类所熟悉的月球形象正被高科技摄像头而具象化，让离家的人感到似曾相识又恍如隔世。  
画面渐渐淡去，屏幕分成两块，播放着不同的动画。  
Mr.P：“我们将为大家提供两种着陆方式。有颗可以选择停留在月球赤道上空的低轨道上，可以远观月球的特色风景，且能预留出探索时间，这种方式收费较贵，每位一万美刀。”  
Mr.P：“另一种，请允许我为大家介绍太空电梯。选择这种方式的旅客们，我们将在月拉格朗日点出发，乘坐电梯到达月表，旅客可以带着随身物品进入电梯，然后慢慢降到月面。效率高，价格低，只需三千美刀。但需要言明的是，这种方式有一定可能会遭到陨石撞击。”  
  
结果显而易见，除了史蒂夫，没有人选择太空电梯。  
于是他成了第一位离开飞船的勇士，在其他旅客的注目礼中，史蒂夫压低帽檐笑，在自己房间换好宇航服，慢吞吞背上他的行李包。  
  
他的太空之行注定充满矛盾。  
有时他相信巴基是真的变成了一颗星，他可以寻找并触摸的真实星星；有时他短暂清醒，又不得不想那只是巴基骗他的话，他该做的只是投奔死亡。  
这也是史蒂夫选择了太空电梯的原因。  
他期待那着万分之一的撞击几率。  
  
飞船载着他来到月拉格朗日点，在行为指南的指导下，他跳入空间站，走上电梯。  
降落的路程是漫长的，官方给出的数据足有21分钟。史蒂夫所处的位置正是月球对地的一面，他凝视着过去的家园。海的蓝、云的白和陆地的黄绿让地球看上去像一颗黑暗中的弹珠。  
那么精巧却那么渺小，连同他们在地球上跨越的光阴和纠缠的爱恨都浅淡得像阵风。  
史蒂夫揉了揉鼻梁，打开背包的拉链。  
他的本意是拿出那张老照片，可他摸到了一个小小的夹层。那几乎让史蒂夫浑身一震——  
那是一个本子，黑色封皮的边缘早已磨损，页边还贴着花花绿绿的便签条。  
那曾属于逃亡中的巴基，是他在安全屋中撞破的秘密。印有美国队长的宣传画还夹在某一页里，满载着逃亡士兵含糊不清的记忆。  
这个本子后来成为了他们共用的备忘录。  
  
天知道，托尼教了他们无数次使用手机，可这两个二战时期的活化石还是会用笔去记录心情。  
史蒂夫的手指有些颤抖，他知道自己不该打开，除了悲伤再次灭顶而来，他不会有任何好下场。  
可他摩挲着本皮，终究还是忍不住翻看起来，任由好时光一幕幕重回眼前。  
  
“史蒂夫，别再买全麦面包了，那真的不好吃。”  
“有次我换了白奶酪的，你说喉咙甜得像被蜂蜜糊住了。”  
  
“今天从娜塔莎那里学了新花招，有机会要甩给小史蒂薇看。”  
“我以为那会是什么小浪漫，巴克，我特意穿了西装等你，结果你给了我一个大腿绞杀。”  
  
“克林特做的饼干很不错，像小时候我们常吃的那款。我试着去学，最后不得不赔给他一个新烤箱。”  
“是的，巴基，你刷的还是我的卡。”  
  
“最近太忙了，忙得要命。有多少天没见到史蒂夫笑了？啧，他总是学不会苦中作乐。”  
“我有权怀疑这是你在偷看我时得到的结论，因为当我与你目光相遇，我总是在笑的。”  
  
史蒂夫现在也在笑，笑着笑着就眼球发烫。  
  
电梯慢悠悠地降落在月表，不受制的引力意味着行走完全自由。降落点不远处就是漫游车和跳跃机租赁点。  
漫游车足够悠闲，它的速度就像高尔夫车，最大速度只有20千米每小时。而跳跃机则刺激得多，能量在瞬间释放，跳跃机猛地弹起，游客将沿着一条弧线飞过月表，刺激得像在游乐园。  
这一次，史蒂夫选择了漫游车。  
  
漫游车的座椅是一间仅供个人的太空舱。史蒂夫飘浮在那里，费力抓住一支笔。  
难以琢磨的重力让他的字迹歪歪扭扭得像个小孩，可史蒂夫的神情是那么认真，好像笃定巴基的灵魂碎片还藏在这个本子里。  
他写道，亲爱的巴基。  
  
亲爱的巴基，我赴约而来，很抱歉让你等了十年。美国队长这个名号承担了太多，我不能说走就走，而科技的发展速度也有限。  
当NASA宣布掌握了让人类来到宇宙度假的能力，我是那样迫不及待地提出辞职。你真应该看看弗瑞那张脸，那一定会让你心情愉悦。  
你或许想知道我这十年过得好不好。嘿，我就是知道。你第一次看见注射过血清的我时就只想问疼不疼，这是布鲁克林时代留下的习惯。  
这十年没那么糟。因为血清的缘故，我和十年前没什么不同。可岁月总是会在鬓边与眼角留下细微的痕迹。  
我时常会想，如果我们还在一起，那么衰老和死亡也不见得令人畏惧。  
你有那么好看的眼睛，有随着笑容一次次出现的笑纹，假如你还在，那些笑纹一定比过去更美更深，更令我忍不住亲吻。  
可你走了，于是你在我记忆里活成了最意气风发的样子，年轻朝气，留我在时光的另一头垂垂老矣。  
巴克，这挺残忍。可你又给了我希望，你说你会成为星星。我想，星星和地球之间的距离总是那么远，即使是光，也需要走上好多好多年。  
所以我时常很矛盾，有时希望你离我近一点，最好在纽约大厦抬头就能望见；有时又希望你离我远一点，远到十年后我看到的星光只是你上一秒的眨眼。  
  
漫游车忽然停下，史蒂夫只好停车去操作机器。他抬起头四顾，将黑暗又广阔无边的平原、深浅不一的撞击坑与起伏的山脉收入眼底。  
天幕是漆黑又寂静的，仿佛倒置的深渊。  
  
星星的闪烁是因为地球有大气层进行物质反射，而宇宙里不存在空气，于是星星集体沉默下来，让他寻不到光。  
“……巴基。”  
史蒂夫的声音闷在宇航服里，听起来有些滑稽。  
“当我身处宇宙的时候……我却更难找到你。不过没关系，我还是会继续，直到生命走向终结。”


	3. 在月球 DAY2

史蒂夫摸索着操作台上的按钮，漫游车又晃晃悠悠地行进起来，可视台上显示出一条路线图，旁边标注着大大的“Recommended sightseeing route”。  
观光推荐路线？或许是个好主意。  
你瞧，科技这样便利，可终归不是万能的。他也曾想过能否利用科技让巴基“回来”，哪怕是克隆或者仿生体也好，可史蒂夫几乎瞬间就放弃了，那不符合人道主义，巴基也不会喜欢。  
他慢吞吞地将笔与本子塞进背包。小小的漫游车行进在月球表面，接连不断的震荡让人头昏脑涨。史蒂夫调整着姿势，将曲起的腿稍微伸直，脚抵在座舱的尽头，头向后仰——  
视线里的景色被一分为二，一半崎岖不平，一半晦暗如夜，地面与星空永远没有尽头，像奔流而去的时间。  
从前史蒂夫对血清感激涕零，它毫无疑问延长了被注射者的生命，让他们在另一个世纪得以重逢；可当巴基离开后，他每一天都比过去更厌恶它的存在。  
那种“被丢下”的感觉像被困在冰冷黏稠的胶质里，逃不脱、挣不开、死不了、让人发狂又无法自我终结。  
  
漫游车行进到了一片平坦的地区，史蒂夫往窗外看，他想自己到达了月球正面的“海”。  
月球形成后，正面受太阳的影响，在热度下保持着表面的熔融状态，逐渐形成平原地区。而漫游车刚刚从月球背面攀爬到正面，他了解背面有什么——大小不一的撞击坑，那些古老的环形山像是历史的遗物。  
背面看不到地球，而在史蒂夫的视线里，地球的边缘正缓缓升起，在灰与黑的颜色里注入了一丝希望。  
  
月球的正背面是如此不同，他想着，这何尝不像是世人与自己眼中的巴基。  
他本是为国捐躯的詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，可所有人只记住了不可饶恕的冬日战士。  
那些无法被磨平的苦难都是命运的玩笑，他们从此被置于光明与黑暗的两端。而耗费了所有力气才牵起的一双手，终究被隔开在生与死的鸿沟。  
  
史蒂夫阖上眼，眼球传来熟悉的刺痛。  
从巴基离开后，他的心态才越来越贴近一个百岁老人——追忆、遗憾、无穷尽的沉浸在回忆与现实里恍神。他不再想做超级英雄，他想退休，守在布鲁克林的坟茔前，直到能与爱人躺在一处长眠。  
  
从浅眠里唤醒他的，是一阵来自左手指根的震颤。  
史蒂夫醒过来，看着指根处亮起的指环，神色有些恍惚。  
那是NASA发给每位旅客的智能设备，只是从离舱至今都没有动静，他早已把这小家伙忘了。  
——戒指。他苦笑着，他那么爱巴基，可生前居然没有一对圆环是属于他们的。  
史蒂夫摩挲戒面，闪着蓝光的对话框投射出来。  
“检测到漫游车行进至阿波罗12号遗址，是否开启智能化语音助手，为您做简要的科普介绍。”  
开启。  
“进入设置界面，本产品默认声线为男声，顾客是否需要更改？”  
不需要。  
“设置已保存，请问如何称呼尊贵的客人？”  
S-t-e-v-e.  
“嗨，史蒂夫。”  
  
声音响起的瞬间，史蒂夫如遭雷击，几乎要跳起来大吼一声。月球重力和漫游车的安全顶棚救了他，让他免于在极度惊愕里不慎飞离月球。  
像，太像了。即使十年没听过这个声音，可史蒂夫还是能在第一秒里听出这属于他的巴基。  
  
“你想怎么称呼我？”  
“……巴基？”  
“好的，我叫巴基。我是NASA出品的第一代太空旅行陪伴小助手，搭载了超脑AI集团的五代智能芯片，用以给太阳系度假项目提供更好的服务。经检测，尊贵的宾客史蒂夫已经到达月球上著名的人文景观地，可以开始为你介绍了吗？”  
浑身的热血冷了下来，史蒂夫握紧手上的指环，长长地吐出一口气。  
  
那不是真的巴基。  
大概十五年前，神盾局曾经和教育部有过一场合作，让广受孩子欢迎的超级英雄成为学习产品的代言人。对接项目很多，大到名校招聘、辅导课程；小到文具玩具，生活用品。  
对于如此繁多的类目，托尼调出了Jarvis内置的抽签系统。  
最终结果，托尼和索尔两位巨头分别去代言了运动鞋与体育器材，而巴基和娜塔莎要为“NASA科普类神秘项目”贡献音源。  
至于史蒂夫，谢天谢地，他抽到的是美术用品，还算合适。  
  
“噢，贡献音源听起来可比穿上运动鞋跑一圈有意思多了。”托尼神色嫉妒，“早知道我该让Jar暗箱操作。”  
“那是……什么意思？”  
对于巴基而言，这有些难以理解。  
“就是录制你的声音，合成其他程序，比如人工智能什么的……不然你以为Jarvis天生会说话吗？”托尼顿了顿，“所以，以后孩子们会在学校听到冬兵声音的下课铃吗？上帝啊，那只会让人想逃学。”  
巴基给了托尼一个肘击，看向史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫微笑点头：“我可以陪你一起去。”  
娜塔莎翻了一个巨大的白眼：“谢谢，我从未感觉自己如此透明。”  
可惜事情总不凑巧，他任务缠身被外派去法国，而NASA的邀约又提前了一周。不过听娜塔莎说，巴基完成得很好，专注认真并且感到快乐。  
  
“原来在这个项目里也投入了他的音源……”  
史蒂夫感到一阵欣慰与心酸。  
“史蒂夫？”小助手的声音持续响着，“你还在这里吗？”  
“我在。”他像无数次回答巴基那样说，“好的，我在听。”  
“好的，请允许我为您介绍月球博物馆。它其实只是一块小小的陶瓷片，尺寸约为2cm x1.3cm，上面印着20世纪几位流行艺术家作品的微缩黑白版本……这个小家伙未经NASA的正式批准就被偷运到阿波罗12号飞船上送往月球，一般认为，它至今仍留在阿波罗12号的遗址中。”  
史蒂夫不禁微笑。  
虽然AI小助手的声音平板无波而且带着电流杂音，但足以在一片死寂的宇宙里令他感到温暖。  
“我喜欢博物馆。”他自顾自地对戒指说，“我曾在另一个博物馆里重遇此生挚爱。”  
出乎意料的，人工智能给予了温柔可爱的回应。  
“听起来你们是很幸福的一对，我很希望他或者她也在这趟宇宙之旅上。”  
“不，比那更好……”史蒂夫看着上空，“他就是我的宇宙。”  
  
一辆漫游车，一个AI小助手，一个满身伤痕的男人。  
在爱人声音的陪伴里，史蒂夫来到风暴洋，有惊无险地穿越过莱纳·伽马旋涡。  
“这片七十千米宽的地貌是个明亮的白色斑点，形状类似蝌蚪或者被倒进咖啡的奶油。普遍被认为是磁场强度影响了到达月表的辐射量，从而促成了这一地貌的形成……这里也被称为是月球的‘51区’。”  
史蒂夫挑起眉。  
“抱歉。”小助手说着，“是否需要为您解释何为‘51区’？”  
“不用。我知道，坐落于内华达州的军事基地，号称美国的最高机密。事实上……我受邀去过，还训练过一阵新兵。”  
“那很惊人，您一定是位了不起的人物。”  
“我只是个普通人。”史蒂夫摇头，“有着和常人一样难以弥补的遗憾。”  
  
他们从风暴洋的东部离开，在哥白尼环形山稍作停留，以最低速来到北边，穿过被称为“木斑”的阿利斯塔克台地。横跨月球正背面的东海像个巨大又明暗相间的箭靶圆环，熔岩在岁月中冷却，涟漪拔高成为山脉，在史蒂夫的操作下，漫游车顺着最外圈的科迪勒拉山脉滑行走向靶心。  
没有大气，没有声音，这里是完全静默的一片死地。  
史蒂夫行进着，如同一场生命尽头的朝圣。  
  
几枚光点从视野尽头落下，降落在不远的地方。漫游车的方向被矫正，史蒂夫看向戒指：“那边有什么？”  
“月球上最著名的景点，第谷撞击坑。”约在1.9亿年前由小行星撞击而成。撞击坑边缘是深色的，月岩凝固成了一层薄薄的玻璃状物质，可以作为纪念品。”小助手顿了顿，“那些光点是此次旅行的其他乘客，他们打算沿着蜿蜒曲折的山坡徒步五千米，从山顶走到山下，想要加入吗？”  
“不必。”史蒂夫摇头，“我不喜欢热闹。”  
“好的，那为您推荐下一个旅行地——南极。”  
“南极？月球上也有南极？”  
“是的，那是属于月球的‘世界尽头’，我们一起去看。”  
  
史蒂夫不明白为什么AI会选择这个说法，他只是听着熟悉的声音和熟悉的话，在缓慢行进的漫步车上泪流满面。  
  
月球的南极没有雪，只有一个辽阔的艾特青盆地。它是太阳系中最大的撞击坑之一，西部延伸出2500多千米。  
在小助手的讲解下，他将车弃置在盆地边缘，徒步抵达布莱尼茨山脉的顶峰，这里是极地，有着无数的永久阴影区域。这些区域位于撞击坑的底部，没有阳光能够照射进去，因此极端的寒冷、黑暗。  
“我不认为这里是个好去处，史蒂夫。”小助手的声音仍然没有起伏，“长久停留有可能造成危险，如果你觉得疲惫，可以找一块坚固的岩石休息会儿。”  
“不会的，巴基。”史蒂夫念着这个名字，想说给那个离开的人听，“我只是想体验一下……”  
他坐了下去，周身隐没于黑暗。  
寒冷逐渐侵袭，从四肢末端慢慢爬到心脏，这里是理想的墓穴，它能提供永恒的自然冷藏。死亡在缓步逼近，而史蒂夫闭上眼，在心里说着抱歉。  
——巴基是那么怕冷，他现在还会感到冷吗？  
“史蒂夫，以人体的生理承受极限，不宜在此继续停留。”  
“……好，我知道了。”  
他没法对这个声音说不。  
史蒂夫摘下指环，从背包上拆下一根细绳，串起戒指戴在脖子上。指环因自身重量而下坠，刚好贴在心口的位置。  
这是个好开始，史蒂夫想着，他在宇宙里找到了巴基的碎片。  
  
“巴基，明天我们做些什么？”  
“很高兴你离开了那里，我想你会觉得冷，我建议来做一些月球上特有的运动。”  
“我很喜欢，谢谢，晚安。”  
“晚安，史蒂夫。”  
TBC


	4. 在月球 DAY3

“早安，史蒂夫。”  
声音响起的时候，史蒂夫没有睁开眼。  
他总以为自己还沉浸在梦里，他梦着过去那些清晨，巴基坐在床沿，简单的工装背心和牛仔裤，看上去温暖又柔软。  
巴基偶尔会比自己醒得早，大半是被梦魇缠身，索性起身离开床铺去跑几圈或者打会儿拳，然后趁着朝阳铺满窗子的时候对自己说“早安”。  
自己醒来时看到的笑容总是毫无阴霾的，就像布鲁克林的少年时光被无限延长至今。  
而美梦总会在睁眼那刻变成噩梦，史蒂夫醒来，空气静寂又干冷，好像他生来便沉睡于冥王的宝座，一切本都是虚幻。  
  
“现在是星际历2873.03，你参加NASA星际度假的第3天。此刻，你正身处于月球，距莱布尼茨山脉五百里的小型休息点。当地时间经过换算，相当于地球时间早上七点，是你习惯的起床时间。”  
巴基的声音持续不停地响着，大脑凝滞片刻，史蒂夫才意识到自己早已离开地球。  
他坐起来，打开面罩，摸了摸下巴上一层扎手的胡茬。头顶是某种橘红色的塑料帐顶，他正在倒在月球上某地的折叠床上，套着尽管经过改良仍显得笨拙的宇航服。  
——像个无家可归的流浪汉。  
这话倒也不假，他的第一个“家”远隔此处38.4万千米，而另一个“家”在十年前长眠于一方冰冷而遥远的土地。  
他蹭了蹭戒面，声音喑哑。  
“早安，巴基。昨天我们曾经讨论过要在今天做一些运动，我该怎么做？”  
“很高兴你采纳了我的意见，史蒂夫。”小助手的吐字加快，让史蒂夫有种“他”很高兴的错觉，“首先，中断模拟地球行走的重力模拟器——开关在大腿接近胯骨的位置，很好，接下来，扶着铁杆向外行走，拉开帐帘，迈出你在月球上的‘第一步’。”  
史蒂夫迈开腿，在地球上长期的行走习惯让他下意识将重心放在前腿上，这使得他走路的样子有些滑稽——很慢、效率极低、且姿势不稳定，重心不受控地歪扭起来。  
滑倒的瞬间，他用手撑在地表，扬起了一阵脏兮兮的“雪花”。  
“这是什么？”  
“是月尘，史蒂夫。”小助手解释着，“这种被称为月土的微尘覆盖了月表大部分区域，它们无孔不入，即使清洁得再仔细也会有所残留，当它们被扬起后，落下的过程非常缓慢，就像由灰尘团做成的雪花。”  
史蒂夫盯着下落的尘团出神。  
  
巴基厌恶冷，但他却很喜欢雪花，史蒂夫曾经猜测那少年时代留下的习惯，因为雪总是和圣诞节息息相关，他们能吃到肚子里塞了苹果的烤鸡，那会是一年里难得的好日子。  
每当下雪的时候，巴基总是会从自己身边失踪。次数多了，史蒂夫学会了去天台找他。他会坐在一张小凳子上，仰着头，等待雪花一片片落下，把他的鼻尖吻得通红。  
史蒂夫坐在他身边，也不出声，只是出神地思考现在还有没有餐馆能做出当年那道烙印着“年少”与“快乐”的苹果烤鸡，能够让巴基更快乐一点。  
“第一次进冷冻舱的时候，我看到了很多很多雪。”  
巴基的语气很淡，史蒂夫却握紧了拳头。  
“那种冰冷和惨淡的白色……就像视网膜变成了冬天里的窗户，一层层被冰冻着，先是结霜，然后雪花一样的晶体慢慢铺满眼球，就像是一场能轻易夺人性命的大雪。”  
“……巴克，我们回房间去。”  
“不，别担心我，我没事。”巴基笑了一下，“当我看到那场雪，我反而冷静了下来，因为我想到你。那时候其实……我已经不太记得你，脑子里一团糟，但我知道我在担心某个人，某个身体不好总会在下雪时感冒的小个子……那令我充满力量，重燃求生的欲望。”  
史蒂夫眼眶发热，他握住巴基的手，用力到骨节泛白。他一直清楚巴基有着多么异于常人的意志，可他从没想过自己也是其中一部分。  
巴基用另一只手拍了拍史蒂夫的手背。  
“所以我喜欢雪，它让我想起你，想起自己为了什么而活下去。”  
  
“他应该会喜欢月尘的。”  
“谁？史蒂夫，你的朋友吗？”  
“不，不止是朋友。”史蒂夫捏起一团月尘，又让它从指缝间划走，“……是我丢失的一半灵魂。”  
  
小助手没有再回话，他猜测这个小家伙并不懂那是什么意思。它任由自己在原地坐了几分钟，直到史蒂夫自己撑着地站了起来。  
“巴基。”他呼唤着小助手的名字，“我该怎么行走？”  
“好的，那么我将开始讲解月球行走的技巧。首先，非常轻地抬起一条腿，然后迈出一大步……”  
史蒂夫跟着语音讲解一点点摆出动作。  
这感觉有些奇怪，像是他变回了蹒跚学步的新生儿，每向前一步都是巨大的挑战。而巴基却化身成了指导者，温和又有耐心地帮助他，陪伴他。  
可如果有的选，史蒂夫愿意付出一切代价让巴基也穿上笨重的宇航服，跟在他身边一起尝试在月球行走。  
他或许会跌倒，然后被自己用力扶起；也可能跌倒的是他，巴基会在面罩里笑得露出槽牙，嘲笑他像个骨质疏松的老头。  
史蒂夫边想边走着，速度逐渐变快，直到周遭景色悄然变化，小助手再次开口。  
“……需要停止或转向时，后仰并用力踩下一只脚，以便产生足够大的摩擦力。史蒂夫，你已经到达了NASA位于月球东部的大型运动场，本次旅行的其他乘客正在此处玩太空球，你是否想要加入？”  
史蒂夫回过神来。  
太空球源自经典的棒球运动，月球不同寻常的低重力使得趣味性大幅提升。他看着几乎飞出视野的棒球，看着击球者跑起来时高高跃起的距离，犹豫着偏头，将视线锁定在了巨大坑洞里弯弯曲曲的隧道上。  
“……那是什么？”  
“是熔岩管。由流动熔岩形成的古老隧道。它们可以阻挡太阳的辐射，因此成了住宅和建筑的理想天然脚手架，攀岩爱好者的圣地。不过，我不建议在此进行探险。”  
“为什么？”  
“这些熔岩管并不稳定，在冒险进入之前需要开展地质调查，我的资料库里将其标注为了‘NOT SAFE’。在极少数情况下，熔岩管内部可能还封存着早期的月球大气，假如你进入那里，有可能遭遇气体的爆发式释放。”  
史蒂夫忍不住想象那个情景：他脱下宇航服，在隧道里攀爬，直到一阵气体热浪扑面而来，他的皮肤会被灼伤，爆炸一样的能量粉碎肌肉与骨头。  
幸运的话，痛苦几分钟过后，他就能再次见到巴基。  
在他意识到自己的动作前，史蒂夫已经向那边行进了十几米。  
“事实上，我建议你在此时转向左边。”小助手不紧不慢地说，“月球已有长达两周陷入黑夜里，史蒂夫，我们又绕行到月球背面了，不想和我一起看看星星吗？”  
  
月球足够接近地球，所以在这里仍可以辨认出星座。  
地球上的群星闪烁是因为星光在穿过大气层时会受到偏折，而月球上虽然没有大气，这一片区域的星星却格外清晰。  
“现在你所看到的星星正围绕着月球的南极星——金鱼四——旋转着，很高兴NASA为你配备了带有防反射涂层的头盔面板，它将有助于减少漫反射，让你能更清晰地看到它们。”  
不会闪烁的星星像是一幅静止的画，史蒂夫想起梵高的《星月夜》，那些明黄色被点缀在汹涌动荡的蓝绿色中，扭曲的线条勾勒出不断变化的星空和卷曲旋转的星云。  
而他的心绪也是如此躁动。  
他自言自语着：“巴基，我不知道，你是否就在这里。”  
“是的，史蒂夫，我就在这里。”  
显然，小助手误会了他的话。它仍称职地为史蒂夫进行着讲解——  
“史蒂夫，在到达这里之前，那些光已经遨游了数十亿年。射电波与微波炉和收音机所用的波是一回事，只不过它们来自遥远宇宙中的恒星和气体。”  
“月球背面不会受到地球大气层以及数十亿居民电子噪声的干扰，这一点很重要，因为仅仅一部手机就可以淹没来自亿万星河的微弱信号。”  
那声音停顿片刻。  
“史蒂夫，人们在凝望星空时，总会想起某些牵挂。这里是寄送情感的绝佳之地，你的思念会化作另一道光，不论多远，都会抵达那个人心里。”  
  
史蒂夫眼眶发烫，他自嘲地笑着，一边为AI的智能化而惊叹，一边为那些话里的诗意而感到伤感。  
假如光能突破生与死的界限，他一定会在星空之下再次说出一万句“我爱你”和“对不起”。  
  
“亲爱的旅客，月球风光已经游览至尾声，我想你一定也感到困倦。我建议，我们步行二十分钟到达地月L2，那里有NASA为旅客开设的驻月酒店。稍作休息后，我们即将开启一段新的旅程。”  
史蒂夫摩挲着戒面，收回流连在星空的目光。  
“……你还会继续陪伴在我身边吗？”  
“当然。”小助手用巴基的声线回答着，“直到耗尽最后一丝电，我都会尽职尽责地为你播报。”  
史蒂夫忍不住转动戒指，想要找寻电量显示。界面人性化地闪动着，显示出百分百的电量条。  
“不用担心，我的能量来源于宇宙里最常见的射线，也就是说，我永远不会离去，直到你亲口对我说出‘关闭’。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你是位绅士，史蒂夫。你会对一个程序说谢谢。”  
“你对我来说不仅仅是个程序。”  
“十分荣幸。走吧，我们向东出发。”  
  
光芒不断的星空之下，史蒂夫即将开启一段新的旅行，他将继续在宇宙里寻找巴基，直到停止呼吸。  
TBC


	5. 在水星 DAY1

开启新的远行前，疲惫的旅客需要休息。在小助手的提示下，史蒂夫来到了月轨之外的地月L2，这里是另一个拉格朗日点，曾经是小型避难所，后被NASA改造成为驻月旅店，颇受欢迎。  
“地月旅行”远比史蒂夫所参加的这个项目简单得多，不少地球旅客在这里停留休息。  
登记入住的手续和在地球没什么两样，前台的人工智能核验了他的所有身份，递来一把在宇宙里算得上复古的金属钥匙。  
“电梯在右手拐弯处，房间在7层，祝您休息愉快，有需求可以随时按下房间的按钮，我们会为您提供最棒的服务。”  
史蒂夫扯开一个笑容，毫不在意地离开。  
他当然不在乎自己的居住条件如何，事实上，他一直认为战场上的行军床是最理想的住所，毕竟那是他伸手就能碰到巴基肩膀的地方，还有什么比那更美好的？  
  
驻月旅店的房间整洁干净，只是空间不算大。他将行李放在单人桌上，摘下疑似因休眠而毫无反应的指环，晃到卫生间冲了个澡。  
水很热，雾气蒸腾的时候，史蒂夫用力抹了一把眼睛——那里传来一阵熟悉的刺痛，像有人用锥子戳着眼角，眼睫无助地抖动却无济于事。  
史蒂夫闭眼在花洒下站了许久，直到这阵刺痛被缓解，才慢吞吞地换上衣服走出来。  
那不是病症，只是巴基离开的十年里，他的泪腺使用频率过高。不知道为什么，血清并没能改善这一问题，但史蒂夫对此心怀感激。  
他向往这些痛感，这是一种铭记。  
  
小助手仍然没有应答，史蒂夫有些担心，反复观察后，他让客房服务带走了这枚指环进行更深入的检查。  
说来可笑，他太依赖这个了——依赖巴基的声音，所以他让机器人再三保证一定用速度检查维修后送还给他。  
天知道，机器人的声线简直困惑得像被病毒击溃。  
  
对方带着指环离开后，无所事事的史蒂夫翻阅了纸质版的《太阳系度假指南》，其他行星的资料依次展现在蓝眼睛前，而他的思维却有些停滞与麻木。  
那些迷人又壮阔的风景好像失去了颜色，离太阳最近的水星和最远的冥王星似乎也没什么不同，他选择不出。  
“目的地……”  
他的喉咙里溢出一个单词，声音难听得像铁丝剐蹭着锈迹。史蒂夫摇摇头，给自己接了一杯水——  
“打扰，请问……您方便帮我戴上这块腕表吗？”  
一个陌生的声音从未关的房门前传来，史蒂夫回过头，那是一位年纪不小的男人，头发花白却身姿挺拔，表情坚毅。  
他是一名退伍军人，史蒂夫很快得出结论。他看向男人空荡荡的左袖管，皮肤闪过一层刺痛。  
“当然，很乐意。”  
史蒂夫走过来，替他将腕表扣在右手腕上。他注意到腕表上的NASA标志，猜测这应该是属于老兵的小助手。  
老兵仔细看着他的脸，浑浊的灰色眼睛里闪过一阵笑意。  
“你很眼熟，小伙子。”  
史蒂夫只是微笑，他没想隐瞒过什么，也很感谢萍水相逢的老兵没有追问他出现在这里的理由。  
“乔治。”腕表亮起，是女声，来自娜塔莎，“我们该回房间了，你有两种药需要按时服用。”   
“好的，梅。”  
老兵回答着，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。  
“如今远离家乡，我们都值得一次新生。再会。”  
  
史蒂夫在门口站了一会儿，凝视着老兵的背影。他不知道他有着怎样的过往，但毫无疑问的，他也一定有着刻骨铭心的失去。  
史蒂夫摇摇头，回到房间后，无意间按到了一个按钮。  
古董外表的电视亮起，出乎意料的，画面非常清晰，面容姣好的女主持正在播报——  
“下面播报一则地球新闻，代号‘格鲁尼’的入侵者已在美国多地秘密登陆三日，在复仇者联盟与特种攻击队的合作下于地球时间15:22分被全面控制，神盾局局长尼克·弗瑞出面制定了和平条约，现已将入侵者全部遣返至原星球。”  
史蒂夫看着画面上分离不久的朋友们，托尼的铠甲、克林特的箭、索尔手中雪亮的电光和娜塔莎飞扬的红发，以及咆哮着将外星人砸到大楼里的浩克。  
还有半空里的旺达、幻视、蜘蛛男孩和奇异博士。  
他们战斗起来的样子仍然是那样拼尽全力。  
他微笑着，这很好，这让他放心。史蒂夫一直都知道，即使他离开地球，其余的超级英雄们也能守护好他们的家园。  
“接下来是备受瞩目的太空防御站。就在刚刚，防御站又一次成功击退了外敌。该防御站于九年前启动，我们至今仍不知道是谁远离故乡，成为了地球的第一道防线……”  
画面一转，一座布满高科技的神秘空间站出现在画面上。几个快剪的镜头展示了不同的怪物正向那里发出袭击，而它们毫无例外的死于百里开外。  
史蒂夫辨别不出空间站的主人使用了何种武器，从威力来看，远比地球上最先进的武器还要出色、更令人胆寒。  
镜头捕捉不到神秘人的脸，残留的黑影像某种不可名状的幽灵。  
“……据称，这座空间站不隶属于任何国家或组织。许多人猜测这位孤独的、不计任何代价的英雄就是最近失去音讯的美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯。不论答案如何，所有驻守在宇宙的NASA人员，都在此奉上自己崇高的敬意。”  
史蒂夫喉咙滚动着。  
他对这份计划毫不知情，但他确实满怀敬佩。独自生活在宇宙的孤独感足以杀死任何激情，更何况这样的绝密工作至少需要服役几十年才能退休。  
他猜不出是谁……或许，是银河护卫队的人，他们在宇宙里生活了许多年，无疑是最佳人选。  
  
“先生，您的指环已经检修完毕，语音小助手已被正常唤醒。”  
史蒂夫从机器人手中接过指环，戴上的瞬间，他听见了熟悉的声音。  
“嗨史蒂夫，希望你休息得还好。之前我的系统出现了短暂离线，希望没有给你带来麻烦。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫冲机器人点头致意，关上门，抚摸着戒面，“没有，一切都很好。只是我需要你的帮助——下一站，我们去哪里？”  
  
经过漫长的比对商讨，小助手和史蒂夫决定去往水星。  
“水星永远吸引着最无畏的太阳狂热者，那些人不惧怕随之而来的死亡风险，将旅途看作一场心灵上的朝圣。月球的夜总是冰冷的，史蒂夫，不如我们去晒晒太阳。”  
  
史蒂夫踏上旅程，同行的人里只有两位也选择了相同的目的地。NASA为他们三个准备了新的火箭。  
月球与水星间的距离足有七千多万千米，即使是最新科技，这段旅程也需要走上近四个月。在NASA的建议下，三位旅客进入沉眠状态。  
在阖上双眼前，史蒂夫再次将指环挂在心口前。  
“巴基，当我醒来的时候，你还会在这里吗？”  
他像在问小助手，也像自问自答，更像在询问那个离开已久的灵魂。  
“我会的，史蒂夫。我一直在这里。”  
史蒂夫闭上眼，直到舱门关闭，催眠气体充斥整个巨型胶囊。  
黑暗密不透风地将他拥入怀里。  
  
水星，冰与火之地。  
它远不像自己的名字一样温和。事实上，正午时分，照在水星表面的阳光强度差不多是地球极端沙漠中的七倍，而地表温度极值足有427摄氏度。  
火箭到达时，史蒂夫被唤醒，身上的套装已经换为了为水星特制的隔热服。  
小助手亲切地与他问好：“好久不见，史蒂夫，慢慢来。从沉睡状态里清醒过来需要一段时间，而你的肌肉现在也过于松弛，不适宜下地行走。”  
史蒂夫凝视着上空，可视窗只有狭窄的一条，灰黑的边缘昭示着那之上有减弱图层，也正因如此，他才能直视水星的上空，直视那片被太阳照耀到没有一丝黑暗的穹幕。  
史蒂夫扶着胶囊舱，一点点调动力气，跨出舱体并迈开步伐。笨拙的宇航服让他看上去像个夸张的卡通人物，好在他已经习惯那些，而善解人意的小助手从来不会嘲笑他。  
可他多怀念……多怀念那个会嘲笑他，会拍着他肩膀说“史蒂薇你可真丢人”的巴基。  
就像某次儿童节的电视节目里，他和巴基被迫穿上巨大的充气套装，和一群小孩在一起玩扔橄榄球的游戏。天知道巴基是怎么做到游刃有余还保持着绅士风度的，而他则被过分好动的孩子们绊了好几个跟头。  
摄像机记录了一切，史蒂夫在这十年里回顾过很多次这个视频，虽然只有短短两分钟，可他喜欢末尾巴基的那个笑……他被包裹在巨大的卡通充气冬兵装里，棕发拢在耳后，漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛几乎弯得看不见，他大笑着，比牙膏广告模特还要英俊、讨人喜欢。  
史蒂夫总是能对着那个笑容发呆到午夜。  
  
微风吹动了胶囊仓上的迷你星条旗。  
“那不是真正的风，在水星，唯一的微风是太阳的高能粒子在持续不断地流动，这是一种有趣的假象。”  
史蒂夫自嘲般的扯扯嘴角。假象，多么锥心的词语。  
水星的大气几不可察，那些稀薄的大气不足以构成天空，也不足以让星星闪烁，于是史蒂夫抬头，在异常灿烂的太阳之外，他看到了静止不动的一些小光点——那是星辰，水星上独有的、与太阳共享黑暗天空的星辰。  
“巴基……”他在心里念着，“我来到了水星，你会在这里吗？”


	6. 在水星 DAY2

不同于月球的银灰，水星上的漫游车是金蓝配色的，每一道金属都被阳光淬得发红发亮。漫游车摇摇晃晃的，轮毂和橡胶摩擦的声音像某种刺耳又天真的童谣。  
史蒂夫撑在方向盘上，小心翼翼地舔了下干裂的唇瓣，酸痛感侵袭着指节和手腕。  
渴。皮肤干燥发红。疲劳虚弱和冷感交替出现。  
他在脱水。  
  
水星之上，每时每刻都有一半区域暴露在不经大气遮挡的太阳辐射下，热感在这里几乎是一种酷刑。  
“史蒂夫，我仍然坚持这不是一个好主意。”温柔耐心的声音响起，“水星的生存条件远比月球更严苛，很多游客会选择待在撞击坑里相对稳定又寒冷舒适的黑暗中，而你已经未经训练暴露在外上接近三小时了，我们该到地下洞去。”  
“噢，嗨巴基。”史蒂夫小声说着，“我只是……很怀念这种晒太阳的感觉，抱歉，我刚刚在走神，不小心停留太久了。”  
“你沉迷于地球上的日光浴吗？”  
“不，那对我来说是个灾难。拥挤人群、沙滩、比基尼和猎艳……我和我的朋友们出现在那里哪怕一分钟，第二天准能霸占所有报纸的头条。”史蒂夫摇摇头，唇角的弧度柔软上翘，“我只是想起了很久之前的一个夏天。”  
  
真的是很久以前了。久到“全球变暖”还不是一场灾难，那时候的布鲁克林四季分明，每个季节都有不同的浪漫。而对于学生们来说，夏天永远是最好的，那意味着橘子汽水、漫长暑假和柔软疯长的绿茵草。  
可惜史蒂夫·罗杰斯并不能享受那些。  
记忆清晰以来，每个暑假他都在艰难对抗哮喘引发的鼻腔过敏，夏天是万花烂漫的好季节，但也是他的噩梦，史蒂夫早已习惯这个，他会日复一日靠在阁楼的小窗旁看书，阳光烘烤着后背，在陈旧的窗棂上转个弯，投射在残破的木地板上，尘埃飞扬。  
这是他离夏天最近的时候了。  
  
史蒂夫偶尔会从书页间抬起头，听着远方若隐若现的球场欢呼声。他羡慕那些强壮的男孩子们，他们受欢迎，好像总是无忧无虑——如果不会欺负弱小，懂礼貌又上进，那简直是史蒂夫梦里最完美的自己。  
幸又不幸的，他在十二岁遇见了这样的人。  
当然，是巴基。  
  
他们相识的时候是春末，等到夏初，两人早已成为了无话不谈的好朋友。史蒂夫坚信巴基是这世界上最好的人，是被上帝遗落在凡间的天使——小孩子表达爱的方式总有点肉麻，但即使到一百多岁了他还是这么觉得。  
巴基喜欢运动，他跑起来的样子像森林里机警又健美的鹿。史蒂夫总会在球场旁边坐着等他，等他结束擦着汗涔涔的额头扬着笑脸向自己跑来，一股脑拎起两个书包牵着他去买棒冰，大多是最便宜的盐水味，偶尔打工有富余的时候，巴基会买一根奢侈的草莓味，和他一人一口分着吃掉。  
阳光热辣灼眼，棒冰又凉又甜，而巴基的笑容是二者的结合体，美得让人移不开眼。  
那是史蒂夫在布鲁克林度过最美的夏天。  
  
黑暗侵袭过眼皮，史蒂夫睁开眼，记忆里虚幻的草莓味早就消失不在，他只能尝到一股铁锈一样的血腥气。  
他不在水星地表了，漫游车正在地表与地下洞之间的岩道行进。  
“是我更改的路线，史蒂夫。”小助手解释着，“你已经达到了中度脱水，我不能放任你在地表游荡了，作为太空旅行陪伴小助手，保证宾客的生命安全是我最重要的职能。”  
史蒂夫摘下头盔，轻轻抚摸着指环。  
“是的，这是我的不对，沉湎回忆有时会让我忘记一切。”  
小助手沉默了两秒。  
“你总是这样吗？”  
“最近十年而已。”史蒂夫揉了揉眼皮，从阳光到黑暗，他的视网膜上难以避免地留下了一大块黑斑，“我活得比其他人更久些，这不算太长。”  
小助手没有再说话，只是替他办理着地下洞的入住手续。一条条确认指令从电子屏滑过，不知道为什么，史蒂夫微妙地觉得他不开心。  
——希望是错觉，他不擅长哄人，有人类情感的AI同理。  
  
“地下洞”是NASA在水星的驻地旅馆，隐藏在厚实的地表以下躲避高温。房间形制类似地球的胶囊旅社，房间很小，简单得几乎一片空白。  
史蒂夫走进房间，站在桌边慢慢喝水，淡淡的盐味让他不得不考虑这是小助手通过智能化手段特意准备的，他清了清嗓子。  
“巴基？”  
“我在。”  
“谢谢你，我是指一切……所有的安排。”  
“不必客气，尊贵的客人，这是小助手应该做的。”  
——他真的觉得这家伙在生气。  
“咳，我会按时休息，好好照顾自己的。”史蒂夫靠坐在床边，“什么时候还能再次去水星地表活动？”  
“水星的太阳日持续4224个小时。幸运的是，你不是在周期开始时到来的，所以地下生活只会持续半个月左右。区域夜间旅行可以借助漫游车或跳跃机，至于更长的距离，我可以为你预订星际火箭的座位。”  
小助手听起来仍然是公事公办的样子，几乎要让史蒂夫嘲笑自己神经过分敏感，他说了声谢谢，让小助手进入了休眠模式。  
被迫的隐居多少有些无聊，他收拾好自己，在不算柔软的床上睡了长长的一觉。“地下洞”空无一人，太空旅行的同伴们没有人选择到这儿来。  
——像监狱、牢笼、或者那个囚禁过巴基的冷冻舱。  
这是史蒂夫入睡前的最后一个念头，而他想自己多么幸运，他总是能够对抗孤独——他大脑健康，思路清晰，能记得每一份有关巴基的回忆。  
  
半个月的时间不长，史蒂夫在小助手的建议下，研究了一些著名艺术家的作品：水星的很多地标是以他们的名字命名的，契诃夫的信件、茶道大师千利休的技艺，等到把默片明星碧莉·伯克的电影看了一半，水星上的太阳日终于结束了。  
史蒂夫仍然选择了使用漫游车出行，他不急于游览景物好缩短太空旅行的时间……他无家可归，无人在等。  
  
临近日落的水星终于不再是死神化身，特意规划的阴影路线和宇航服的制热功能让史蒂夫能够维持稳定的精神状态，在这里游荡。  
他走过北极，路过北斋撞击坑，普罗科菲耶夫撞击坑，横穿过广袤的火山平原。站在几乎没有边际的熔岩场中央，他感到自己是这样的渺小。  
孤独仿佛无处不在的猛兽，而他所做的不过是闯进它黑暗的口腔，在那条又宽又长的舌上寻找不存在的出口。  
“史蒂夫，日落时间到了。”小助手提醒他，“在水星上，你能观察到独特的太阳景观，要不要一起去溶洞下，利用地下望远镜看看？”  
他当然不会拒绝这个提议。  
  
巨大的地下望远镜连通着视觉镜，幸运的是，观众只有史蒂夫一位，他不需要漫长地等待使用资格。  
他将眼镜戴上，视域中央有一颗硕大无朋的太阳，在暗色涂层下清晰而不刺目。他看到太阳不紧不慢地从头顶经过，而在某些特殊的时刻，它似乎暂停脚步逆向而行。  
史蒂夫被这个场景迷住了，他真切地为这一奇观而触动。  
“这简直……太神奇了，我从未设想过。”  
“在水星之上，当太阳经过近日点，角速度暂时比自转速度快时，太阳甚至可能会落下去再升上来，就像……”  
“时光倒流。”  
“对，就像时光倒流。”  
史蒂夫沉默了，他感到一种巨大的荒唐击穿了心脏。你瞧，广袤无垠的宇宙里，时光是可以倒流的。  
那假如巴基是在水星中弹，他是不是有机会重来一次，替他挡下呢？  
“当然，那只是狭义上的‘时间倒流’，史蒂夫。”小助手继续解释，“只是地球日会将太阳的东升西落作为一天的开始与结束，在水星上，即使太阳会落下去再升，时间也仍在以正常速度流逝。”  
——何其残忍呢，史蒂夫很清楚这一点。时间永远公平地向前。  
  
似乎是察觉到了史蒂夫不同寻常的沉默，小助手换了个相对轻松的话题。  
“嘿，更神奇的是，在水星上你会过两次生日——毕竟换算成地球日，那足足有176天，如果用水星年计算，你甚至能活到三百岁。”  
“噢，那听起来不错。”  
史蒂夫干巴巴地回应着。  
“是的，过生日总是很愉快的，不是吗？”  
  
当然，过生日当然是很快乐的。只是对于一个活了一百多岁的超级战士，那不算什么新鲜事。  
布鲁克林时期的巴基总是乐于搜寻各种有趣的小玩意，每到史蒂夫生日，他总能得到一个被塞得满满的旧鞋盒。  
至于他们重逢之后，闯过重重磨难认真在一起以后，巴基反倒对“用心准备生日礼物”这一环节兴致缺缺。  
他当然不是抱怨，相反的，史蒂夫觉得那很好。那意味着巴基相信自己足够爱他，不需要耗费大量精力来经营关系，生怕被抛弃。  
  
史蒂夫还记得他们一起度过的最后一个生日——当然，是他的生日。巴基笑着塞给了他一大盒桃子味的果冻——要用两只手一起捧着的那种。  
“生日快乐。”巴基凑过来吻了他一下，“你的嘴唇就像桃子果冻一样好看，亲爱的。”  
史蒂夫翻过果冻，看着底端的标签冲他挑眉：“巴克，你是不是忘了准备礼物，而楼下超市刚好在促销？”  
对方发出一阵小动物似的咕哝声。  
“花样翻新地准备礼物真的很费脑筋，我们还有那么多生日要一起度过呢，不然——你看这个怎么样？”  
巴基顺手把果冻上的丝带接下来，打了个蝴蝶结拍在自己额头上。  
“啊哈。”史蒂夫笑着看他，“不错。但很遗憾，前年、去年、上周末，甚至还有昨天晚上，我已经享用过无数次这份礼物了，巴基。”  
“所以你不要？”  
“才不，过来。”  
……  
“史蒂夫？我检测到你的情绪波动达到了需要提示的最大值。”指环闪烁着，“还好吗？你在难过。”  
“……还好。”史蒂夫微笑着，泪水溢出眼角，在巨大的视觉镜遮挡下毫无异样，“只是在想，水星上会不会有果冻吃。”


	7. 在水星 DAY3

史蒂夫不记得自己是什么时候睡着的。  
他在临近日落的水星之上回忆起巴基，回忆起一个再普通不过的生日，而那对他而言已经遥远得像是上辈子的事了。  
他睁开眼，室内的光线是介于红橙之间的暖色。这里是“地下洞”，NASA驻水星旅馆，他正躺在纯白的单人床上，室内安静的可怕。  
没有旅伴的太空总是孤独的，史蒂夫有些恍惚，他甚至觉得在巨大太阳前的回忆只是不知何时回到房间里做的一个梦。  
“嗨，史蒂夫。”巴基的声音从胸前的指环传来，“你还好吗？你在太阳前晕过去了，各项身体机能数值在持续下降……”  
“我还好，谢谢。”他打断了小助手的话，用一个显而易见的谎言，“是你将我带回来的吗？”  
“我通知了NASA驻地旅馆的AI安保员。史蒂夫，我只是一枚指环形智能化语音助手，能做的很有限。”  
“……抱歉，问了个愚蠢的问题。”  
史蒂夫苦笑着，将指环攥在掌心，像在安慰小助手，更像在安慰自己。  
他反复提醒自己，“巴基”已经不是那个单手能撼动自己的超级战士了，他只剩下一段声音，灵魂与肉体都随着死亡而一并远去。  
当时他没能参加巴基的葬礼。朋友们的劝阻、尼克·弗瑞对超英暴走的担心、以及自己当时濒临崩溃的精神状态，种种阻力令他滞留在了医院里，麻木地看着太阳的光线在床边缓步行走，直到消失于白色的窗台。  
山姆告诉他，虽然是个秘密葬礼，但神盾局以最高规格火化了巴基的遗体，让他像个英雄那样死去。  
至于骨灰的安放……他当时有多想自私地留下那些？可那真的太沉重了。他自始至终无法接受巴基离开的事实，死亡当日是这样，葬礼结束是这样，这样的心情绵亘了十年，模糊了现实与梦境，抽丝剥茧地摧毁了一位坚强的战士。  
他就像一个透明的收纳罐，外表看上去毫无异样，但任谁都能一眼看到罐里那些碎得再也拼不起来的瓷片。  
“骨灰……葬在布鲁克林那棵属于我们的树下吧。”  
春去秋来，树叶绿了又黄，来年又抽出新芽，长成细杈。他每一季都抽出时间会去看那棵树，坐在树下长椅上听风声鼓动树叶的沙沙细响。  
那种感觉就像巴基化身成了自然的一部分，正在他耳边呢喃低语。  
比起冰冷的墓碑，他知道巴基会更喜欢这样的纪念。  
  
“史蒂夫，你需要补充一些能量。”  
随着小助手的话，史蒂夫身边的桌板凹陷下去一块，随着机械响动的噪音又再次升起来。  
他扫了一眼——高热量压缩食物、维生素液体补剂、在太空里算得上稀有一块新鲜脆莴苣。  
如果说这些还算在“正常”的配餐范围里，那一旁用碗状容器盛着的半固体透明食物就显得不对劲了。  
他起初以为那是水，但在现在的重力环境下，那碗“水”的状态显然很反常。他端过来，用碗沿架着的小勺戳了戳，胶质的表层非常有弹性地将作用力力反馈在勺背上。  
“这是……果冻？”  
史蒂夫有些费解地看着这个碗，他在太空旅行至今，没有任何一餐能提供这样类似零食或是甜点的玩意。  
“是的，你在晕倒前提到了‘果冻’。”小助手继续回应着他，“我查询了资料，这是由食用明胶和水、糖、果汁制成的一种甜品。很遗憾的是太空里没有新鲜果汁，所以这一份使用的是模拟果素，没有很漂亮的颜色，但味道应该不错。”  
史蒂夫将一勺果冻送进嘴里，口感和地球上吃过的相差无几，口味大概是葡萄，在太空里尝到这个味道简直让人热泪盈眶。  
“很贴心，谢谢，我很意外。”他冲着指环说，“我以为，在太空里想要改善伙食，只能寄希望于吃点高蛋白的养殖昆虫……出发前手册说的。”  
小助手沉默片刻：“如果你想要的话，厨房可以提供由昆虫制作而成蛋白质块。不过很难说水星上的昆虫是否会发生异变，我建议不要轻易尝试。”  
史蒂夫露出了登陆水星以来的第一个笑容，他不知道小助手是在严肃分析还是在顺着他的话开玩笑，但这真的很有趣。  
“感谢你的建议，我相信NASA提供的旅行不至于让旅客以昆虫为食。”  
“当然，NASA竭诚为您服务。即使出现意外，紧急救援船也会在半小时内赶来。”  
  
史蒂夫将配餐一口口吃完，或许是果冻的功劳，他的心情平稳了一点。在做完两组室内肌肉恢复训练后，他向小助手提出了再次出门的愿望。  
指环上投影的指示灯亮了几次，小助手接入了房间内的悬浮屏。依次核查了训练数据后，屏幕上出现几段模拟游玩的视频，内容依次为【火山沙滑沙】、【领略散逸层光芒】、【参观幽灵飞船】和【驾驭太阳风】。  
“火山、散逸层和幽灵飞船三项活动安全系数更高，尤其是滑沙项目，96％的水星旅客会选择这一项进行游玩。至于太阳风，”小助手停顿片刻，“有一定生命危险，如果旅客执意选择这项，需要签署一份免责声明。经卫星数据测算，下一次太阳风暴将在48小时候登陆，旅客可以在这四项活动里选择三项。”  
史蒂夫出神地看着屏幕上的模拟视频，几乎没有犹豫，他点向【驾驭太阳风】。而指尖触碰到屏幕的前一瞬，一份冗长的免责声明出现在他面前。  
“哇哦。”他小声惊叹着，“你猜到了我的想法。”  
“这不复杂，史蒂夫。所有的智能助手都搭载了行为模式测算模块。我跟随你走过了两个星球，已经对你的选择有了一定的预判。”  
史蒂夫在声明结尾签着自己的名字：“在你的分析里，我是个什么样的人？”  
小助手没有立即回答，房间里安静了下来。史蒂夫松开手，置身宇宙的孤独感重新动摇着他的神志。  
他有些恐慌地意识到自己开始依赖小助手——巴基的声音于他而言是戒不掉的瘾，小助手的存在就像蚕食理智的黑洞。  
这只是甜美又残忍的假象，而他是饮鸩止渴的愚者。  
“巴基？”  
“我在。”小助手回应他，“人性本就是复杂的，很难用准确语句去描述，我想……”  
电子屏上飞快地闪过一串字符，最终定格为几个词——  
【坚强 脆弱 持续失重 向死而生】  
史蒂夫愣了很久，久到小助手呼唤他的名字。  
“对不起，我走神了。我很惊讶，作为人工智能，你对人性的分析远远超过了我的想象。”  
“我的荣幸。”屏幕上的游玩视频与免责声明一起消失，“本次游玩所需的设备稍后会送到房间，史蒂夫，我们准备出发。”  
  
走出“地下洞”的时候，水星正值晨昏交错。水星的旋转速度很慢，晨昏线的移动速度与人类的正常步速差不多，史蒂夫戴着行进装备在地表走动，按照小助手的提示，始终行走在晨昏线上的阴影中。  
“这是昼夜之间的安全地带，造物主的奇迹令这里保持着宜居气候。史蒂夫，千万别落后于这条晨昏线，直接被阳光照到，人体将变成一堆焦炭。”  
“好的，我知道。”  
史蒂夫慢慢走着，步速几乎称得上悠闲。晨昏线缓缓移动在亮面与暗面之间，他走过火山喷发的遗迹——那是他自愿放弃的滑沙项目，但小助手仍然敬业地在为他解说。  
“这些沙来自于几十亿年前的火山喷发，水星本身的重力很低，旅客们可以在这些高高堆起的细沙上做出各种酷炫的滑落姿势。史蒂夫，你不去感受一下真的很可惜。”  
他只是笑着没说话。  
那些不复归来的好时光里，巴基曾无数次邀请他一起去玩极限运动。他对此兴趣不浓，却很乐于站在下方拍摄巴基。超级战士的体能让他轻松驾驭各类酷炫的姿势，恋人身上的每一处肌肉线条都令他着迷。  
而现在，那些照片成了惊恐最佳的诱发剂，连带着极限运动一起，被封存在记忆宫殿最尽头的房间。  
  
晨昏线之后，夜并不是纯粹的黑色。水星上的大气非常稀薄，这让散逸层中的钠元素浓度极高，于是琥珀色的光辉笼罩着天空，与太阳的橙红色交杂在一起，时深时浅。  
它会让史蒂夫想起地球上的极光，但恰好相反，这种光辉接近地平线的地方最亮，像一首朦胧的、承载着世界奥义的诗。  
在散逸层的超自然光芒下，史蒂夫步行到了“幽灵飞船”之前。  
与其说这是一艘“飞船”，不如说只是一个撞击坑与几块废铁，这让一旁NASA立起的景观牌子显得有些讽刺。  
“20世纪70年代，人们首个探访水星的航天器水手10号耗尽燃料，从此开始在太空中漂流。科学家失去了与它的联系，但他们相信，水手10号的‘幽灵’依旧在太阳系中出没。”  
“传说它的灵魂一直隐匿在水星某处，跟随着它的步伐，仍在试图研究它，可能还收集着数据，并古怪地把数据送入空虚的外太空。”  
小助手停顿了片刻，谨慎地加上了一段解释。  
“以上内容摘选自《太阳系度假指南》，但我认为人造飞船只是一个较为复杂的机械体，它不具有灵魂，也更不可能成为幽灵，科学家们的设想只是一种自我安慰。”  
——幽灵。  
史蒂夫难以抑制地想起他第一次在资料里看见冬日战士，冰冷的铁臂与刺目的红星，藏在面罩下仿佛无机质的绿眼睛，他的灵魂被一次次电击而粉碎，情感被杀戮扼住喉咙吞咽至虚无。  
“不，我不这么认为。”史蒂夫呼了口气，“它有过牺牲，值得尊敬，那么它就拥有灵魂。”  
他向这处遗迹深深地鞠了一躬，走向太阳风最为炽烈的驾驶基地。  
  
确认过身份，机器人为史蒂夫准备好了太阳帆船。船的造型不算陌生，有点接近地球上的冲浪帆船。  
史蒂夫跟随着指引扬起反射帆，太阳发射出来的光子滑过镜子一样明亮的表面，给予飞船一个微小的推力。在辐射压的作用下，帆船逐渐加速，缓慢地在半空中滑翔起来。  
加速的过程不算缓慢，突破临界值后，帆船的速度足以飞跃一个天文单位。  
“史蒂夫——”小助手的声音在高速飞行中显得时断时续，“检测到……太阳活动……舱口……”  
  
史蒂夫回过身，巨大的红光从天边袭来，亮得几乎灼伤视网膜。  
仪器面板显示，大量能量正在爆发，红光经过的路径瞬时被加热，电磁辐射与粒子辐射突然增强，读数几乎爆表。  
“那是……”  
  
太阳耀斑爆发。  
TBC


	8. 在金星 DAY1

遮天蔽日的红。  
耀斑爆发的能量像大海上汹涌而起的巨浪，小小的太阳帆船如同岸边一颗无辜的海贝，瞬间就被吞进了一朵爆炸云。  
橙红色的电流撕扯着脆弱的船体，视野之内只有颤动的金属操作台和灰尘，史蒂夫只来得及紧闭舱口，小助手的声音被扭曲成嘶嘶作响再也听不清的杂音。  
他一度以为这就是自己追寻良久的终结。  
云层中的电流击穿了帆船的棚顶，史蒂夫却并不觉得害怕，他坚定望向耀斑后面，想象着巴基就藏在橙红的光芒之后，微笑着等他。  
史蒂夫握住指环，闭上了眼睛。  
  
起初是一阵说不清楚的灼烧与疼痛，在那以后是漫长的意识断层。  
史蒂夫睁开眼睛，晕眩感仍包裹着大脑，方向感和认知感尚在罢工。唯一能确定的是，带有柔和圆弧灯的天花板一定不属于天堂，而他并不晓得自己身在何处。  
他轻轻叹口气，从床上坐起来。  
“史蒂夫，那真的很危险。”  
小助手的声音从掌心响起，他低头去看，挂绳在帆船遇难时断裂了。史蒂夫自嘲地笑笑，将指环戴在了无名指上。  
“抱歉，是我执意要去驾驭太阳风的。”他揉了揉眼睛，“是谁救下了我？”  
小助手沉默不语，一旁的通讯器跳出投射画面。史蒂夫偏头，看见一头火红的长发和锐利漂亮的双眼。  
  
“蠢货。”  
史蒂夫苦笑：“娜特，那真的是意外。”  
娜塔莎抱着胳膊看他，身后的背景是位于神盾新大楼的办公室。  
“我看了NASA发送回来的报告，你在太空中疑似寻死的行为发生过至少六次，你要把这些也称为‘意外’吗？”  
史蒂夫垂下眼，神色倔强。  
娜塔莎叹了口气：“神盾没有在监视你，我动用了私人关系让NASA的特别救援小组关注你的去向。”  
“我拥有处理自己生命的权力。”  
“你认为那个人想看到这样的你？”  
“我不知道，我希望他可以当面告诉我。”  
娜塔莎的神情像是被锥尖刺了一下，美艳动人的女特工在这一瞬间显得疲惫且忧心忡忡。史蒂夫叹了口气，他不该用这样的话同时伤害自己和娜塔莎。  
“史蒂夫，我很遗憾。”娜塔莎拢着长发，“但你也该明白，巴基在回到神盾局以后又多么热衷参与解救人质与自杀劝说工作。因为死过一次，因为曾满手鲜血，他远比我们更珍惜生命。”  
史蒂夫攥着毛毯的边缘，一言不发。  
娜塔莎很清楚他那种神情意味着什么，她明智地换了另一个话题。  
“总之，救援队来的很及时，我真的没想到NASA的跃迁技术有这么出色，谢天谢地。他们把你从水星带了出来，太阳风暴还会持续一段时间，那里不再适合旅行了，所以，他们就近把你安置在了金星。”  
史蒂夫只是无所谓地点了点头。  
“听NASA的吉姆说过，金星旅行是NASA太阳系度假指南的王牌项目之一，是建设最棒的那个。睡一觉吧，然后好好去看看风景。”  
  
史蒂夫听从了娜塔莎的建议，躺倒在床闭上眼睛。  
金星的旅馆条件比此前的月球和水星都更好，房间很大，装修精致，连床上用品都是舒适的零重力毯子和智能棉豆枕，随着他的躺倒，天花板上的灯缓缓熄灭，优质的遮阳帘让屋内陷入黑暗。  
他仍然因为太阳耀斑而有些头晕，逐渐调整呼吸进入了睡眠。  
终于，上帝仁慈了一次降下垂怜，他见到了巴基。  
  
周遭的一切显得暗沉沉的，史蒂夫只能看见一盏跳跃的烛光。他闻到似有似无的香橙与柠檬香气，恍惚里想起这是旺达曾经送给他们的一箱香薰蜡烛。  
巴基喜欢那个味道，清新安神。  
也许这里就是他们曾经的家。  
他看着烛火在眼前飘飘摇摇，映着桌前人的半张脸。  
通透的绿眼睛和因为不悦而微微下垂的唇角，像某个拯救绝望深夜的铁臂精灵。  
史蒂夫觉得自己的喉咙被不存在的肿块哽住了，他悄无声息地坐起来，甚至不敢凑上前，也不敢去摸索记忆里的灯光开关。  
“巴基？”他的声音细若蚊吟，丢人地发着抖，“巴基，我上次梦见你已经是快两年前的事了……原来在太空里还能做梦。”  
他听到铁臂的轻微校准音——巴基握紧了拳头，他猜。  
“……混蛋。”  
他听见巴基低声吐出这个熟悉的词，远比小助手的声音要低哑，清晰。史蒂夫闷笑出声，他从没想过自己有这么愿意挨骂。  
“笑什么。”对方的语气带着不爽，“你差点变成太空里的一撮灰。”  
“对不起，巴基。”  
史蒂夫往前蹭了蹭，坐在床沿，但仍然缺乏打开灯和坐到巴基面前的勇气。  
他怕梦醒的猝不及防。  
“听着，这里是太空，不是你熟悉的那个地球，你……你甚至没带盾牌来。史蒂夫，凡人之躯，你得学会在太阳系里像个普通人一样自保，远离那些危险的项目。”  
史蒂夫没有说话，那些词语在他的鼓膜上跳舞，回荡在空气里的余波震得他全身发颤。巴基的声音是如此真实，他能听得出语气里的担忧和愤怒，几乎让他落泪。  
“我知道了，巴基。但你不能否认那些项目很刺激，对吧？我来到太阳系度假散心，就是想要感受不同于地球的东西……”  
“你是一心求死。”  
过了大概半分钟，巴基叹了口气，烛光因此而颤动，像史蒂夫高悬的心。  
“你之所以这么说，只是想听我多骂你两句，是吗？”  
史蒂夫苦笑着，咬着下唇：“这可真不公平，巴克。即使是在梦里，你仍然能洞察我的内心。”  
“蠢货。我离开前，你答应过我活下去。”  
“不。”他倔强地像个小孩，“那时我没来及说任何话。”  
全然安静的房内像被什么怪物吸取了所有的声音，史蒂夫感觉到一阵恐慌，他有些慌忙地想走上前，烛光却在此时熄灭。  
“巴基！不！求你！不！”  
有人拥抱住了他，温柔却有力。  
“史蒂夫，那我现在请求你，活下去。死亡远比活着容易，请你为我坚强起来。”  
史蒂夫收紧了双臂，神情难过。  
“我还能再梦见你吗，巴基？”  
“只要你活着，史蒂夫。”巴基给了他一个轻柔的吻，热度一触即分，“梦是不可控的，总会有机会。”  
  
“史蒂夫，醒一醒，你已经睡了十二小时，再睡下去不利于你从脑震荡的状态里恢复过来。”  
史蒂夫睁开眼，他能感受到整个眼圈都是烫的。床头的医疗型小机器人开始工作，有条不紊地给他敷上冰袋，涂抹药膏，甚至弹出了一片缓和眼部不适的药用眼贴。  
“谢谢。”他摩挲着指环，“巴基……NASA在太空里提供订购服务吗？我想买个东西。”  
“种类有限，史蒂夫，我可以尝试在库里替你搜索，你想要什么？药物？装备？食物的话，可能比较缺乏。”  
“只是一本书。”史蒂夫闭上眼睛，“我想要一本《梦的解析》。”  
  
太阳耀斑爆发让这位超级英雄在床上躺了三天，其实伤势早已好的差不多，他睡睡醒醒不过是想再梦一次巴基。  
但巴基没再出现。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，离开床铺，在镜子前认真地刮掉胡子。  
“他的脾气就是这样。”他自言自语着，“或许等到我打起精神，好好生活，他才会奖励我再见一次。”  
  
史蒂夫收拾好自己，站在厚重的遮光帘前。银灰色的布料又冷又滑，他呼出一口气，向一侧拉开——  
他在太空里呆了许久，大多所见是漆黑一片。而此时，视野的最下方是柔速翻滚的云海，厚重又显得缥缈；橙红色的光芒不断涌动着，像极了地球上最美的日落。  
“这里是距金星表面55千米处的高空，就像《格列佛游记》中的浮城拉普达。”小助手的声音适时响起，“你正处于编号1-1918的飞艇型豪华酒店，目前舱外气温接近30摄氏度，与地球夏日类似，体感舒适，可轻装出行。”  
史蒂夫盯着视野里变幻的金色，神情怔愣。  
金星，有着同美神维纳斯相同名字的星球，象征着欲与爱，如同情人在夏日里投来的眼波。  
迟缓的风不停吹拂，闪电激荡在厚重的硫酸云团之间，史蒂夫随着时隐时现的金光向更远处望去，一座又一座悬浮的飞艇逐渐显出轮廓，停泊在同一高度的上空，像某种守卫星球的部队。  
“有这么多人来金星旅行？”  
“是的，太阳系度假项目耗时太长，资费昂贵。相比而言，许多情侣更乐意用几个月的薪水换一次时髦的金星蜜月。这个项目在两年前就已经投入市场了，反馈很棒。”  
史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，将窗帘一点点又拉上。光线逐渐被阴影吞没，扫过他皱起的眉心与紧绷的唇角。  
  
NASA不应该把他安置在这里的。  
他孤身一人，像个扎眼又可悲的笑话。


	9. 在金星 DAY2

放到二十年前，如果有人说史蒂夫·罗杰斯的个性像鸵鸟，准会被他揍上一拳——或者，是被脾气更差的巴基揍上一拳。  
他都能想象到巴基会有怎样的眼神和语气去鄙夷这么说的人。  
“小史蒂薇可是这世界上最一往无前的战士。”  
他的绿眼睛亮晶晶的，像一个微缩的、群星闪耀的宇宙。  
独属于史蒂夫的宇宙。  
“他只有一百磅的时候就敢篡改档案上前线了，从不逃避，迎难而上，他是这世界上最勇敢的人。”  
  
而现在，史蒂夫抱着他的咖啡杯，披了一条写着“Welcome to Venus”的金红色小毯子，正坐在大观云窗面前发呆。  
登陆金星的第五天，也是他拒绝外出的第五天。  
他现在是一只两百磅的金色鸵鸟，一头扎在金星烫得足够让任何固体汽化的土壤里，像个自寻死亡的神经病。  
感谢NASA对商机的敏锐，他所在1-1918的飞艇群能够提供绝大部分娱乐设施：电影放映、健身房、自助餐厅、游戏室、阅读室……  
甚至还有一个小型游泳馆。  
他看过金星现在的旅游人群分布图，保守估计起码有70对情侣活跃在金星的不同地方，他实在不想去面对那样的孤独。  
如果巴基知道了，大概会揍他一拳，抱怨个不停。  
“那可是金星啊混蛋，我做梦都想去那里晒晒太阳。”  
  
而现在，他能做的只是在金星上努力去梦巴基。  
  
“需要续杯咖啡吗？”  
史蒂夫低头看着杯里的深棕色液体：“不用了，谢谢。”  
这才是现实。  
唯一会用巴基声音和他对话的小助手，是个从来不会责备他、温柔满足他需求的智能程序。  
他又翻过一页《梦的解析》，崭新的书脊已经因为反复的翻阅而磨损发白，史蒂夫揉揉酸涩的眼睛，将书倒扣在膝头。  
登陆金星的四个夜晚里，他没再梦见过巴基。  
窗外的硫酸云仍然蓬松地闪着光，只是看上去比前几天更加厚重。迟缓的风一刻不停地滚过金星表面，西南方向最大的火山爆发引发了一场不小的酸雨，来自天空的光线发生着扭曲，在他们这片浮城的位置附近投射出一幅光怪陆离的影像，像是沙漠里的海市蜃楼。  
他盯着那块影像观察了许久，此时当然不能指望用双眼获得准确信息，但越是这种时刻，史蒂夫越觉得那块模糊的、不清楚的双椭圆状阴影，像极了昏沉雨夜里爱人的眼睛。  
在潮湿而浓密的大气里，声音传播的质感比平常低沉浑厚得多，它们扭曲成一阵怪异的轰鸣，顺着云层击破厚厚的观云窗，传导到史蒂夫的耳朵里。  
他闭眼沉入记忆之海，想起无数个忙里偷闲的雨夜，那些清凉的水滴伴随着隐隐的雷声，被隔绝在温暖的房间之外。  
他拥抱着巴基，那些细碎的棕发扫在唇角和鼻尖，他睁开眼就能看见爱人颈间暧昧的红痕，时间总是会定格在这儿，随着巴基绵长的呼吸被一同封印。  
而史蒂夫灵魂的一部分也被定格在那里了，没人能讨要回来。  
  
或许是沉默了太久，久到指环嘀嘀了两声，扫描光线从胸口渐次蔓延。  
“我没事。”史蒂夫反应了过来，“你不必为我扫描检查。”  
“史蒂夫，你最近和我对话的频率降到了使用者的平均值之下，这不利于你的心理健康。我们被制造出来不仅是介绍景点和提供帮助，更为重要的功能是模拟智能化旅伴，与使用者进行交流沟通。太阳系度假项目的目标群体是家庭，有人陪伴的情况下，我们的存在不少那么重要，但对于独立的个体……”  
“对独立的个体来说，宇宙过于宏大而孤独，如果长时间没人对话，会造成抑郁或者焦虑等危害心理的问题。对吗？”  
“是的。”  
史蒂夫只是哂笑。  
他早就疯了，宇宙又算什么？即使在人来人往的纽约，他也是人群中的一座孤岛。  
但奇异的是，他不想让小助手为此感到担心。  
即使这种“担心”只是开发者设置的一种程序，可相似的声音让史蒂夫没法做到无动于衷。  
他走到盥洗室，用冷水拍了拍脸，看着镜子里那个眼眶略微浮肿的自己——他最近几天睡得有点太多了，仿佛连血清都懒得起效修复。  
“好吧，巴基。”他将遮光窗帘彻底拉开，炫目的光线冲进屋子，照得史蒂夫发晕，“跟我讲讲金星？”  
  
“这颗金色与红褐色相间的星球是地球的近邻之一，闷热的大地有着噩梦一般的高温，空气中96％的成分是二氧化碳，浓重的烟雾吸收了过多的热量，使得表面温度增高到了465摄氏度。那是能令万物焦枯的高温。如果大气里有一丝氧气，任何在空中的飘浮物都会自燃……”  
——那么人体呢？史蒂夫漫无目的地想着。被高温汽化，一瞬间连骨头都留不下，化为金星上的一缕热风。  
这样的话，他能吻到巴基吗？  
  
“神奇的是，金星的自转方向只和天王星相同，与其他行星相反。这种奇怪行为的原因至今没有答案，许多科学家猜测可能是很久以前某颗巨大小行星碰撞带来的结果……”  
——就像随时会来临的意外，他和巴基的人生轨道也因为一支超级英雄血清而冲撞成截然不同的两段人生。他们远隔着明与暗，自认为孤独地在为理想与正义奔走，可到头来才发觉，那原来是命运开的一个玩笑。  
可他是这样庆幸能与巴基重逢。  
即使面目全非满身伤痛，仍好过葬身雪山与冰海，被时间与人群淡忘。  
  
“如果只乘飞艇待在温和的高空中，任何时候都是游览金星的好时机。对于渴望进行独处的人来说，这里是个远离纷争的避难所，拥有丰富的项目以及比地球更快的时间流速，是个逃离、疗愈，然后重整旗鼓拥抱生活的好地方。”  
史蒂夫挑了挑眉，他几乎怀疑这段说辞是娜塔莎灌输给小助手的。可对方很快又开始介绍金星的项目，让他找不到任何破绽。  
  
“游历金星的方式很多样，这里空气的厚度很适合滑翔。我推荐轻型金星飞机，外形与操作和地球上的小型飞机很相似，但得天独厚的地理位置使得它仅用太阳能就可运行。”  
飞行当然难不倒史蒂夫，但他得改掉朝副驾驶张望的习惯。  
那里不会再有个戴着飞行墨镜吹口哨的棕发男人了，也没人会抱怨他开飞机太过平稳像个老头。  
  
“如果不喜欢飞行，你也可以在这里选择下潜。飞艇酒店悬浮于高空，如果想要近距离观察熔岩平原，我们需要到地面去，那相当于在地球的海洋中下潜超过900米。NASA提供金星特用型载具——看上去是潜艇，但有轮子，方便旅客巡游荒野。”  
“至于具体景点，种类众多。”  
小助手接入飞艇酒店的智能系统，观云窗覆盖上一层黑色，转变为超清屏幕，随着它的介绍依次出示着演示视频。  
“得名于巴比伦神话中爱之女神的伊丝塔地、与美神同名的阿佛洛狄忒高地，七个互有交叠的圆形山丘构成的阿尔法区、临近的贝塔区、拉达地。娱乐项目上，漫步云端与夜间观星、还有巡游大地和能切实观察到金星压力的天然高压舱项目，都拥有很高的人气。我们可以先从游览景点开始，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫的手在空中滑动，屏幕上的景观随之变幻。他紧盯着每个项目右上角的标志——简易的人头，但能读出那是正在游览景点的人数。  
即使是活跃人数最低的贝塔区，也有20多人正在那里。  
他尝到自己嘴里的一点儿苦涩。  
“那些人群……令我感到焦虑，金星上现在有什么单人项目能让我安静一会儿吗？”  
一时间房间里只有细微的电子运算声。  
“我可以为你预定一艘私人飞艇。”小助手尽职尽责地回答，“飞艇只能容纳一人，当然，如果你想的话，塞下两人也不算超载。飞艇从浮城中心发射，你可以乘气流在云中漫游，然后……隐遁到浓云中去吧，那里是你一个人的伊甸园。”  
“能和我共乘一个飞艇的人，早已化为群星中的一颗了。”史蒂夫俯瞰着金星的表面，悲伤得发现这里甚至看不到星星，“我想我只能邀请你。你愿意和我一起乘坐私人飞艇，到云层中去吗？”  
“乐意至极，我会一直陪伴你。”  
史蒂夫阖上眼睛，眼睫微微抖动。  
“你能……再说一遍吗？”  
“乐意至极，我会一直陪伴你。”  
  
像极了他们曾经交换过不止一次的誓言。  
  
史蒂夫微笑起来。  
飞艇酒店仍在缓缓移动，与云层接连在一起，轻微的摇晃感从脚底攀爬而上。他想象着驾驶飞艇冲入蓬松白云中。那些看上去温柔无害的云团大多含有腐蚀性硫酸，像极了一场奔向死亡的冒险。  
他仍是幸运的那个，爱人的声音不曾离他而去，就像灵魂中的一小撮碎屑流连于曾经牵过的掌心。


	10. 在金星 DAY3

在小助手的帮助下，史蒂夫借助悬浮踏板，穿越过十几架结构相似的飞艇型酒店，来到建筑群的最中央。  
这里是浮空且不与周围接壤的停机坪，上百架私人飞艇整齐地停泊着，冷色的金属被天色映成橘红。  
踏板将史蒂夫送到了最边缘的一架旁边，于是金属外表很快倒映上他的脸——疲惫空洞的双眼，干燥起皮的唇瓣。  
与地球上的飞艇极其相似，金星所提供的飞艇也由流线型艇体、吊舱、起稳定控制作用的尾面和推进装置组成。  
不同的是，金星飞艇的体积小了几十倍。硬要比喻的话，它让史蒂夫想起地球上某个设计师的垃圾创意——将水泥管道改建成15平米居住地的那个。  
他伸手去开舱门，小助手早已为他处理完一切预订手续，于是史蒂夫迈入狭小的吊舱。  
吊舱的空间仅仅容得下一个成年男子，驾驶区牢牢焊着一张看起来很舒适的沙发椅，除此之外就是简单易懂的操作台。  
安静躺在椅背后面的是一套太空行走装备，史蒂夫只扫了一眼，兴致缺缺。  
他弯腰坐了上去，舷窗隐约变得透明。橘红的光幕从头顶洒下来，照亮了操作台附近的提示语。  
史蒂夫将小助手放在指定位置，光路顺着指环传到了操作台，屏幕亮起，分隔成了几小块，展示着飞艇之外几个方向的景色。  
“已为您规划好路线。”巴基的声音响起，“目前我们身处日照强度相当于地球上两倍的云顶上方，产生的动力足以驱动这架飞艇，但……”  
“什么？”  
小助手沉默片刻，吊舱里一时只有嗡嗡的机械噪音。  
“驾驶途中请不要钻进云里，或者往黑暗面飞得太远。”  
史蒂夫盯着那枚指环：“那会造成死亡，对么？”  
“是的。飞艇将失去动力，死亡迎面而来，而你会在金星的大气中皮焦肉绽。”  
史蒂夫推动遥控杆，飞艇缓缓向前。  
“你不想告诉我这个。”  
小助手以沉默回应了史蒂夫的陈述句。  
男人的目光像是有些着魔。  
“巴基，你的智能程度越来越高了，你在预判我的自杀倾向。”  
“NASA使用的人工智能系统有自我成长模式，会根据使用者的需求进行变更。”  
史蒂夫短促地笑了一声，向后仰靠在座位上。  
“赞美科技……我又在奢望什么呢。”  
  
于飞艇之上，他居高临下的像个幽灵一样游荡过广阔的熔岩平原。  
他看见形状有些可笑的加固休闲车缓慢倾轧过平原，留下两道又宽又深的车辙。  
“你知道我想起什么吗……我想起小时候，十几岁的时候。我曾和一个人一起去往农场度过炎热的夏天。他的个性总是闲不住，刚放下行李就拉着我去草地上玩。少年人的身型滚过茂盛的草，白衬衫与背带裤上满是草根，压出一个小小的人型陷坑。”  
“那听起来很美好，史蒂夫。”  
“那时候我远比他还要瘦小，我渴望着变强，直到能将他完完整整地拥在怀里。”  
……  
“后来我做到了，我终于可以随时随地拥住他……即使是在他死亡的时候。”  
“我很遗憾。”  
史蒂夫听着小助手说出这句话，一时恍惚地觉得那真是巴基在对他道歉。  
可眼前橘红色的天幕又分明宣告着现实：巴基离开十年了，而他身处太空，这句话不过是小助手的一句安慰。  
他抬手覆在眼上，在黑暗里又一次看见恋人的脸。  
  
飞艇缓慢巡游，循着既定航线在云中漂流。史蒂夫没有手动校正路线，也就意味着他没有奔赴死地。  
他自己也不知道是为什么——是来自于小助手的担忧，还是对寻死的麻木与疲惫。  
在金星之上，巡游无限接近与在地球的海上扬帆冲浪。这里虽然没有凉爽的微风和波光粼粼的海洋，但独特的靓丽景色也值得体验。  
“这里的空气很厚重，NASA为旅客们提供带有保护层的滑板，你可以乘着微风滑过大地，如果有足够的技巧，甚至可以快过当地风速。”  
屏幕上出现了一个定位红点。  
“这里是亚特兰大平原，金星表面最大的盆地之一，平滑的地貌非常适宜滑板竞速，要去玩一玩吗？”  
史蒂夫调出人数分布图，只是无声地摇头。  
  
千篇一律的风景里，飞艇只是破开一朵又一朵红云。眼前蓦然迎来强光，迎接他的是巨大的拼接金属板，矗立的桅杆在云层深处若隐若现。  
他猜测这是一部分甲板，隶属于某个巨型飞船。  
飞艇目标清晰地驶向甲板边缘，双向接驳时发出了一阵机械咬合的轰鸣声。  
“这里是云端甲板，史蒂夫，目前没有其他游客。”  
“你希望我做什么？”  
“我建议，你可以穿戴好后座上的防酸雾保护服，走上甲板去看看风景，有助于放松心情。”  
史蒂夫应了一声，他什么都没想，脑子空空荡荡，只是跟随着巴基的声音机械地套上衣服。  
他注意到这身防护服的头盔并没有气体过滤装置，这在金星里无疑是致命的。但史蒂夫什么都没问，只是推开了吊舱的门，迈上甲板。  
一股清新的空气从孔洞传进来，史蒂夫有片刻的怔愣，随即有些贪恋地呼吸起来。  
“我们在浮城的高度上，压力与地球近似，而且拥有可呼吸的空气源。史蒂夫，金星即将进入长夜，你一直对星星有执念，我希望你能在观星里获得一些快乐。”  
“……谢谢。”  
尾音飘散在金星的风里，带着没人听见的哽咽。  
  
长夜降临，吞噬着星球上的漂亮的橘红色光。气温急剧下降，小助手建议他回到飞艇的吊舱里保持体温。  
颠簸的气流让他的动作有些滑稽，但厚重的门的确隔绝了寒冷。  
小助手再次接入飞艇的控制系统，吊舱前段的金属板上掀，支出一座双筒望远镜，并将景色接通在屏幕上。  
史蒂夫投过视线，意料之外看到了故乡。  
  
金星的气流使得飞艇颠簸不断，好在望远镜自带的稳定基座使得观景图象还算平稳。  
史蒂夫看见一个略带蓝色的亮点，比在水星时更加清晰，而旁边暗淡又微小的点当然是月球，那是他太空旅行的起点。  
家现在离他真的太遥远了，仿佛生活在地球已经是上个世纪的事，仿佛巴基只是一个遥远的梦。  
“地球最近还好吗？”  
“一切正常，和平且充满希望。”小助手在另一块屏幕区域内显示了地球新闻，“外星入侵事件告一段落，复仇者联盟的超英们正在休假，不过斯塔克先生的人工智能仍在密切监控一切危险，值得放心。”  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿。  
“近期的外星入侵事件次数有了明显降低，这与那座太空中的防御站和无名英雄有关？”  
“很抱歉，防御站的所有信息都是机密，NASA也并不是知情方，无法提供更多情报。”  
“那……起码你们应该知道地点。”史蒂夫追问着，“我所体验的项目范围是整个太阳系，在项目运行前，NASA一定做了大量的各星球勘探工作。拜托，我只想知道地点。”  
“抱歉，史蒂夫。在我的信息库内，查不到相关内容。或许……防御站有特殊的隐形手段，也或者它是移动的，可以随机进行跃迁。”  
史蒂夫跌靠在沙发上，他不清楚自己为什么有这样不切实际的妄想，为什么忽然想起防御站与那个不知身份的英雄。  
他想宇宙是真的将他逼疯了。  
但或许情绪崩溃也是一条通向死亡的路。  
  
屏幕发出了滴滴的提示音，史蒂夫抬起眼帘。  
“是一支小型观光队。”小助手解释着，“他们也登上了甲板，正在向我们靠近，没有危险。”  
而史蒂夫却在屏幕上看到了一个意料之外的人影。  
他从操作台上抓起指环，带在身上，走出了舱门。  
  
观光队已经陆陆续续走来了这架飞艇附近，他们中有人看到了靠着舱体的史蒂夫，却没有人走上来与他打招呼。  
史蒂夫的目光落在高挑的女游客身上，有些犹豫。  
“娜塔莎？”  
——小助手刚刚告诉他复仇者们正在休假，这是娜塔莎来到金星的原因吗？还是说，有什么紧急消息，需要她特地来金星一趟告诉自己？  
  
那位红发的火辣领队停顿在原地，她摘下墨镜，露出的却是一双布满机械纹路的的紫色眼睛。  
“你好，先生。您是音源提供者娜塔莎小姐的朋友？”  
史蒂夫皱起眉。  
“我是β型号仿生智能导游，代号为梅，为那些习惯由导游带队的旅行者提供服务。为尊重音源提供者，NASA拿到了授权，以她的形象赋予了我拟人外形。很高兴认识你，如果你有需要，也可以加入我的观光队伍，免费为您提供服务。”  
史蒂夫只是摇摇头。  
“不用了，我的小助手很好。”  
  
他没有再回舱里去，只是与观光队保持着一定距离，像个旁观者。  
导游梅向他们介绍着什么，随后从背上的长条包裹里拿出一根根金属长杆，那上面缠绕着很长的线，末尾绑着密封的罐子或瓶子。  
“那是一个趣味项目，史蒂夫，你可以顺着他们投掷的方向往下看——就像钓鱼一样，甩钩到金星表面。如果位置足够低，这些瓶瓶罐罐会被压力压成一团皱巴巴的垃圾，甚至可能直接熔化。”  
史蒂夫向下看去，血清强化过的视力让他能清楚地看见这一过程。  
他看见一个瓶子被压扁，一个花生酱的罐子熔化成渣，一个玻璃瓶带着火焰在空中破碎……  
  
他看了一会儿，摩挲着戒指。  
“巴基，你知道吗？我觉得那些物品就像是我的心。我在梦里见过你一次，可那就像是饮鸩止渴，我的痛苦与日俱增，它们就像被撕开了一个破口……我曾拥有过希望，你不知道那个吻有多真……希望总是让痛苦显得更加绝望。”  
史蒂夫的语气很平静，像暴风雨前因为压力而格外凝滞的海面。  
“巴基，我该怎么办？”  
指环传来细微的机械噪音，戒面一阵阵闪烁着。  
“根据心理学家的建议，或许你需要更加贴近实际的触碰。我也不知道这个提议是好是坏，不过……当年NASA的项目有两位音源贡献者，这位女士主管金星旅行区，而另一位基本都在火星活动。”  
  
“史蒂夫，你想去见见另一位仿生智能导游吗？”


	11. 在火星 DAY1

他当然知道小助手在说谁。  
  
现在想来，一切早有预兆。  
火星，最早进入科学家视野、与地球极其相似的行星。一度承载着人类移民的伟大梦想，成为无数孩子向往的冒险地之一。  
史蒂夫和巴基也不例外。  
即使那个年代的天文观测条件复杂、严苛且极不准确，但巴基还是会拉着他在天文馆里游蹿一圈，指着天花板上悬挂的巨大火星模型对他说：“瞧见那颗壮观的星球了吗？我以后会到那上面去，成为所有孩子眼里的英雄。”  
那时的史蒂夫还是个不到100磅的小刺头，他眯着眼睛看向那个模型——巨大的泡沫球体，暗红色的漆刷得时轻时重，有些边缘还暴露着泡沫本来的灰白色，又假又滑稽。  
“我不觉得那是个好主意。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“火星离地球那么远，除非地球毁灭了，所有人都移居到那里去，不然你肯定会寂寞到疯掉。”  
巴基愁眉苦脸了一刻钟，又很快笑开，勾着他的肩膀。  
“那时候科技一定很发达了，火星肯定可以跟地球通电话。我每天给你拨一个小时，就不会疯掉啦……”  
  
史蒂夫扯着唇角苦笑了一下，少年时代的畅想如今实现得七七八八，可被困在宇宙快要疯掉的是他，而那个双眼发亮想要在火星做英雄的人，却只剩下了一副相似的机械躯壳。  
“史蒂夫？”小助手呼唤着他，“这只是一个提议，选择权在你。”  
他背靠着桅杆闭上眼，呼吸之间有风扬起发尾。  
无穷无尽的黑暗里，只有巴基是那么清晰。他背冲着史蒂夫站在光与影的模糊分界里，像是听到呼唤一般转过头来，棕发温驯地贴在脸侧，笑着冲他招手。  
“我选择去火星。”  
他听见自己的声音，冷硬又陌生。  
“好的，史蒂夫，但我要提醒你。仿生导游只有这两台原型机，他们的智能程度很高，或许非常贴近人类，但他们……”  
“他们始终只是AI，我知道。”史蒂夫摩挲着指环，“没有比我更清楚这一点的人了。我只是……愚蠢也好，自欺欺人也好，我没法控制自己去接近他……”  
“好的，史蒂夫。现在为你申请火星旅行。”  
小助手的声音似乎带着叹息，史蒂夫一时有些茫然，但很快他意识到，那只不过是风声吹过半开合式的头盔带来的错觉。  
戒面发亮，数据运算的嗡嗡声让指根皮肤微微发热。史蒂夫握着自己的手，捏紧指根感受着自己的脉搏——砰、砰、砰……  
他在紧张，心跳快得像在赛道冲刺，也像重获新生。  
“已为您安排好路线。”小助手在空中投射出一张通行票，“导游梅所带领的队伍将于三小时后出发，乘坐奥尔德林号列车，从金星转去水星，你可以在他们之后下车，借助引力降落在火星。”  
  
1985年，曾登上月球的美国宇航员巴兹·奥尔德林提出了循环轨道的设想，该轨道以太阳为中心，完整周期为15年，站点包括水星、金星、地球与火星，完整周期为15年。  
而现在，经过NASA的改良，以量子动力列车为载体的奥尔德林轨道周期被缩减为45天，为尊重这位宇航员，NASA仍然沿用了他的名字为列车和轨道命名。  
  
3小时后，史蒂夫与观光小队一起登上了他们的摆渡飞艇，向奥尔德林号的停泊站驶去。  
摆渡飞艇不大，中央座位区每排能坐四位乘客。史蒂夫作为中途搭车的人，自觉坐到了最后一排。  
他看着前排的四位乘客：两位大人，金发男子和棕发女子；两个身材略矮的小孩，同样是金发与棕发，正将头挨在一起，半仰着头看向车顶悬挂的屏幕。  
那里正在播放纪录片，将历史上有名的太空主题电影串连在一起，结合现有科技进行评点。他看到一个眼熟的片段闪过去——那来自《登陆月球》，1950上映的老片子，充满那时代对太空的幼稚畅想。  
他和巴基曾坐在又黑又小的电影院里观看首映，如同前座那两个亲密的男孩。  
史蒂夫听着奥尔德林号列车驶入既定轨道的轰鸣声，闭上双眼。  
  
长达一个月的旅行平安无事，白天可以在中央座位区和小型休闲广场活动，晚上每位乘客都拥有一个胶囊房间。面积虽然不大，但考虑到旅程不远，也足以应付生活。  
史蒂夫在这里翻看完了一整本《梦的解析》，花花绿绿的便笺把书撑厚了不少，他在书后的空白页上再次打上了三列叉，每列十个，那意味着他又睡着了三十次，但无一例外，巴基没有来。  
其实也不能算是一次都没有，史蒂夫看了看最末尾的叉，又转头去看车窗外：雾状的星云托着一颗颗行星，瑰丽的光色在尘埃之中若隐若现——像极了昨晚的梦。  
梦里他盯着星云看了许久，直到尘埃褪去，出现一双悲哀而美丽的绿眼睛。  
巴基的声音在茫茫空洞的宇宙里回响着，具现化出的波纹一圈圈席卷过史蒂夫的身体。  
他说，史蒂夫，别再找我了，你该去拥抱新生活。  
  
距离水星站还有两小时，梅走到跟前和史蒂夫告别。  
“我们下车以后，奥尔德林号会继续在轨道上运行，直到临近火星，你的小助手和AI乘务员会提醒你……”  
刺耳的警报声在头上响起，照明的暖色灯光瞬间变成闪烁的红。  
“请大家在座位上不要乱动！”梅拔高了声音安抚着乘客们，“再次检查安全带是否系好。”  
史蒂夫感到有些不对劲，他想离开座位去察看列车情况，梅立刻带着警告瞪了他一眼。  
那张熟悉至极的脸仍然具有强大的威慑力，史蒂夫咳嗽了一声坐回原位，摸了摸鼻梁。  
“巴基？”他摩挲着指环，“列车出现什么故障了吗？”  
面对他的提问，指环安静得像个装饰品。  
史蒂夫皱起眉。  
  
警报声在四十秒后停止，梅从其他车厢回来，面色与语气都有些凝重。  
“奥尔德林号列车没有出现故障，我们的水星之旅不会受到任何影响。但，NASA为大家配备的智能小助手出现了集体离线状态，目前原因不明，NASA技术部正在紧急排查修复。在系统再次接入前，我将提高个人权限，来负责大家的太空陪伴工作。”  
游客们窃窃私语了一阵，似乎没有什么意见。  
而梅带着担忧的眼光，隔着人群与史蒂夫对望。  
  
水星站按时到达，乘客们依次走下列车，改乘近地火箭飞向地表。  
“罗杰斯先生。”梅停在列车门前与他交谈，“没有小助手的火星旅行几乎等于自杀，你确定不跟着我们一起走吗？等系统修复上线后，我可以再联系奥尔德林号，送你去火星。”  
史蒂夫只是摇摇头：“谢谢你的提议，但……我不想再等。”  
“自讨苦吃，做你的朋友想必是件很累的事情。”  
梅眯起眼勾着红唇，史蒂夫没有反驳，也只是笑笑。  
这样的梅和娜塔莎几乎一模一样，他只感到温暖熟悉。  
“戴上这个。”梅朝他递过来一本书和一枚白色的手环，“监测手环，当你遇到危险时会通知NASA的紧急救援队，但宇宙变幻莫测，多半他们只来得及过来给你收尸。书是《火星旅行手册》，能够给你提供一些基本信息。”  
梅拉着行李箱走了下去，伸手在红发背后冲他摆了摆。  
“再见，希望还有机会见到你。”  
  
列车再次运行了十天，火星站越来越近，而小助手还没有苏醒。  
史蒂夫走到车头，在巨大而开阔的舷窗前遥望着那颗承载着少年美梦的行星——  
它像是嵌在宇宙中的一块红斑，颜色并非固有印象里的火红，而是更贴近氧化过的锈色，浓郁有致得像糖果奶油；列车月飞越近，巨大的峡谷、太阳系中最高的火山、广袤而寒冷的沙漠，那些景致怪诞又壮阔，带着令人毛骨悚然的熟悉。  
它就像从启示录里穿越而出的另一个地球——  
“第一个天使把碗倒在地上，那些有兽印记且拜兽像的人身上生满毒疮；第二个天使把碗倒在海里，海水立即变成血，海中一切生灵尽皆死尽；第三位天使把碗倒于江河及众水之源，众水亦变成血水；第四位天使把碗倒在日头上，顿时烈日炙烤，热浪袭人……”  
在这里，海洋干涸枯萎，大气散逸殆尽，余下的只有岩石灰尘和满目疮痍。  
史蒂夫按照手册的指示穿好宇航服，迈步离开了唯一称得上绿洲的奥尔德林号。  
  
迎接史蒂夫的是一层厚重的尘土，像沙暴一样覆盖在了宇航服外表。他艰难地擦了擦面罩，向天空看去，企图辨别方向。  
火星的天空里飘着云，色泽洁白，像血红宝石中的白色丝絮，低而纤薄。  
史蒂夫将书册与天空平行，辨出方向后，却陷入了更深的迷茫。  
——我该去向哪里？  
没有了小助手的指示，他连那个仿生导游会出现在哪里都不知道。假如小助手的离线时间过长，或许他在找到巴基前就会在火星死于非命。  
  
但奇异的是，史蒂夫并没有感到惧怕。  
他有种不知从而何来的勇气，坚信自己能在火星遇见奇遇。  
  
史蒂夫将手册放进背包，向着漫游车租赁中心的方向走去。  
TBC


	12. 在火星 DAY2

火星租赁中心的负责人是一个老版机器人，这让史蒂夫感到很意外。  
那是在2013年就曝光的NASA项目，隶属于国防部先进项目研究局，这个与女武神同名的机器人是当年最出名的设计作品。  
“您好，先生。瓦尔基里为您服务。”  
史蒂夫松了口气。机械化的白色外壳、长方形的黑色面镜与简化成一个点的嘴巴，这反而让他有种亲切感，仿佛时间倒退，那时一切都还来得及。  
他其实也很怕自己刚来到火星就迎面碰上像巴基的仿生人，这大概也算“近乡情怯”。  
  
“你好，瓦尔基里。我需要一些帮助。”  
“好的先生，NASA位于火星的租赁中心提供三项服务：A，租赁漫游车。B，火星旅行简易规划。C，向地球发送消息。”  
史蒂夫心中一动。  
向地球传信并不是难事，假如小助手正常工作的话，以NASA现有的技术，在太阳系间传递信息几乎都做到没有延迟。  
但现在缀在他锁骨位置的指环仍然毫无反应，而他确实有疑问想要联络地球上。  
“租一台火星漫游车。”他顿了顿，“然后发送消息至美国纽约-娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。内容为：我在金星遇见了和你一模一样的仿生智能导游，这是当年NASA的项目吗？那么……他呢？”  
瓦尔基里开始在租赁中心转来转去，看得出同时负责两项工作让这个老古董有点儿手忙脚乱。史蒂夫坐在长椅上，攥着冰冷的指环不发一言。  
根据火星与地球位置的不同，他发送信息后等待回复的所需时间在3-30分钟之间。史蒂夫的一向耐心很好，他最现在不缺的就是时间。  
  
“漫游车已准备就绪。”瓦尔基里走到他身边，“对方已回复消息，是否立即察看？”  
一阵麻痹感袭击了史蒂夫的心脏，胃部隐隐抽搐，指尖发抖，喉结无意识地上下滚动，徒劳地吞咽着。  
他在这个瞬间意识到自己是希望娜塔莎否认的，这样一来，在火星活跃的“仿生人”就是真的巴基，他就可以喊着jerk将他拥入怀中。  
几次深呼吸后，史蒂夫才在瓦尔基里的面镜上点开了那个小小的未读信封。  
“史蒂夫，我明白你在想什么。但很遗憾的告诉你，这个项目的确是真的，NASA的确使用了我与巴基的容貌和声音定制了两位仿生导游……”  
脱力感将史蒂夫钉死在座位上，他感到一阵头晕眼花，持续了半分钟后他才意识到自己已经太久没补充能量了。  
好在租赁中心能提供能量餐，他囫囵吃了几口，喝完了一整瓶电解质补充液，才敢划动屏幕将信息读完。  
“史蒂夫，巴基不在了，我知道你得知消息后一定会去找那个仿生人，但你要清楚一件事：他没有那些回忆，甚至连你是谁都不知道，你的追寻只会让自己更加痛苦，停下吧。”  
光亮一点点在蓝眼睛中熄灭，史蒂夫垂下眼，又发了一条消息过去，然后便取走了漫游车，头也不回地离开了租赁中心。  
  
当痛苦已成汪洋大海，再汇入一条河流也不会有什么不同。  
这不会阻挡他走上那条路。  
  
纽约，神盾局分部顶层。  
一身黑色西装的娜塔莎站在落地窗前，凝视着这场突如其来的暴雨。厚重的乌云吞没所有天光，将白日染成黑夜，电闪雷鸣间，玻璃上映出一张美艳却冰冷的脸。  
手机屏幕暗着，又亮起来：  
“No, I won’t move.”  
“你明知道会是这样的结果。”娜塔莎抱着胳膊转过来，“弗瑞，这世界上没有永不见光的秘密，你真以为史蒂夫去了外太空，一切就太平了吗？”  
坐在办公桌后的独眼男人只是沉默着，没有回答。  
“你低估了感情，也低估了史蒂夫的自毁倾向。”娜塔莎撑着桌子，声音带着刻意压低的怒气，“你干扰了我的调查，但这恰好说明当年的事情有蹊跷。你掐断了一条线索，总还有别的能查，我是不会罢休的。”  
娜塔莎转身离开，在即将踏出办公室的时候，弗瑞叫住了她。  
“不要再继续查了，”弗瑞的声音似乎有些疲惫，“这是他的要求。”  
  
火星的空气是橙色的，那来自于表层细小的尘埃。它们无处不在，乘着风游荡过每一寸土地，近乎完全干燥的空气杜绝了下雨的可能性，使得灰尘滞留在空气中，仿佛一场没有尽头的沙尘暴。  
棕红色的漫游车穿透尘埃，漫无目的地行进着。  
这辆车类似于阿波罗任务中宇航员使用的那种，完全开放的小型车，座椅像是在地球野营时的草坪躺椅，只需要穿好宇航服做进去系好安全带就能出发。  
强劲的车轮不断碾过火星岩石的表层，噪音被尘埃吸附了大半，几乎微不可闻。  
史蒂夫意识到，没有小助手在，这场太空旅行几乎是一片死寂，随时能让人发疯。  
他从背包里掏出《火星旅行手册》和一支铅笔，圈画出几个地点——并不是他想去的地点，而是他认为“巴基”会出现的地点。  
将这些点输入漫游车的导航计算机后，车辆便切换为了自动行进，不需要史蒂夫再操作。  
而他迟疑了半刻，从包里掏出了剃须刀，对着车前的小镜子一点点清理起来。  
他总是希望能从容地站在巴基面前，不论是怎样的巴基。  
  
漫游车路过奥林匹斯山。  
众神的传说早已湮灭，火星上的命名不过是人类自作聪明的纪念。这座早已死寂的火山是整个太阳系中最高的火山，从底部算起，两万米多高的山峰被斜坡遮蔽得看不清面目。  
车辆绕行一周，他不在那里。  
  
漫游车驶过大瑟提斯高原。  
这里是火星上最出名的“深色斑点”，地球上的每一张观测图片上都有它的身影。  
高原的边际有个很漂亮的自动售卖橱窗，在萧瑟的景色里像篇格格不入的童话。  
史蒂夫眉峰一动，在橱窗前停下。整齐排列在玻璃之后的是一个个掌心大小的沙漏。  
大瑟提斯高原自1659年后便被天文学家们用来追踪火星的自转，因此得名“沙漏海”。  
——我应该为巴基准备一个礼物。  
这个念头跳了出来就再难打消，史蒂夫按照手册上的提示完成了交易，沙漏被收入掌中，史蒂夫将它倒置，看着深橙色的细沙一点点滑落。  
这些沙子来自未风化的火山岩，侵蚀反应刚刚发生，这些沙子的颜色更鲜亮，随着扬风现象被NASA的采沙机捕获。  
史蒂夫神情郑重地将玻璃沙漏用软布包裹好，放在背包的最底部，继续寻找下一个地点。  
  
漫游车从高原的斜坡缓缓驶下，这里是希腊平原，斑驳分布着太阳系早期遗留下来的许多撞击坑，因特殊的气压而被霜雾遮盖，变成一片蓝白相交的神秘区域。  
史蒂夫短暂地想起自己的制服，这无疑让他更加渴求那个曾并肩作战的人。  
但他仍然不在这里。  
  
塔尔西斯高原、阿拉伯台地、水手峡谷……这些都不是他停留的地方。  
手册上的地点被一个个划去，史蒂夫疲惫地抹了把脸，将希望灌注在最后一处——  
诺克提斯迷宫。  
  
“诺克提斯位于水手谷西侧，这里布满了纵横交错的深沟。它们形成了一个迷宫，你在里面有可能迷失好几天。在其中信步漫游时，你可能会遇到山崩、沙丘和迷人的阶梯状岩石层状台地，这些地方会让你联想到美国南达科他州的崎岖之美。”  
史蒂夫仔细读过这一段简介，阖上手册，将漫游车停在迷宫前方，背着包在入口站定。  
这片地域有人工修葺的痕迹，看得出NASA有意将这里建造为乐园。  
“给旅行者准备的迷宫，难度应该不高。”史蒂夫思考着，“或许巴基在终点等我。”  
  
他走进入口。  
那是一段光秃秃的棕红色深沟，边缘都是风沙侵蚀的痕迹。这段沟绵延不过十米，很快就是一个拐角。  
史蒂夫舒了口气，他知道这样的地方总是潜藏着危险，他必须打起十二分精神应对——  
  
目光越过拐角的刹那，他与奇迹撞了满怀。  
  
巨大的遮阳伞下，有个人正舒展地躺在长椅上，老旧的线控耳机从兜里延伸到耳边，对方听到他的脚步，侧身坐起来，亮出没有布料覆盖的左臂。  
那是一截神秘的紫色金属，没有任何接口，仿佛天生就是这样。那上面贴了不少动物主题的可爱贴纸，而那张熟悉而生动的脸颊上也贴着一张小熊印花的创可贴。  
他向史蒂夫投来一个眼神，电击一样的痛苦让这位超级英雄站在原地，哽咽到无法言语。  
这是他的巴基……不，是有着一部分巴基的灵魂的机械体，就像被置换掉的忒休斯之船，但对于一个接近疯狂的旅人来说，那等同于如旧的避风港湾。  
  
“嗨，你好，我猜你是火星上的仿生人导游。”他的声带在颤抖，竭力地掩饰着失态，“我目前火星上唯一的旅客，我希望……你可以为我提供些帮助。”  
男人慢悠悠地站起，走路姿势依然是那么从容轻松。  
“PUNK.”  
他站到史蒂夫面前，吐出一个单词。  
“自我介绍就不用了，其他游客喊我詹姆斯，但你可以喊我巴基、巴克、甜心……什么都行，反正你总是要喊与众不同的那个。”  
史蒂夫的大脑几近宕机，在失去反应能力前，他看见眼前的仿生人微笑着，伸手触碰他的手腕。  
  
“史蒂夫，好久不见。”


	13. 在火星 DAY3

史蒂夫垂下眼，像侦查敌情一样紧盯着詹姆斯落在他手腕的那只手。  
触感真实而柔软，甚至能感受到皮肤的纹理；温度略低，至少比他的体温要低，但这不妨碍他幻感到那一小块被握住的皮肤已经热烫到皮开肉绽。  
然后，他扯开一个苦笑，像拂落尘埃一样轻轻挥开了那只手，后退半步，眼神一寸寸剜过那张面容。  
太熟悉了，连眼角的笑纹都如出一辙。  
“……你不是他。”  
他的声音在哆嗦，唇瓣也在颤抖，短短四个单词像是剥夺了史蒂夫所有的生命力，他大口呼吸着，犹如溺水的人艰难探出水面，吸进肺里的空气又带着致命的毒。  
“是的，我不是他。”  
詹姆斯试探着向史蒂夫靠近。他没再拒绝，任由仿生人靠近到一拳之隔，近得足以看清绿眼睛里的温柔与哀伤。  
“但我记得一切……并且仍然爱你。”  
  
天旋地转的黑暗感袭击了史蒂夫的理智，他脱力地向地上倒去，被另一双臂膀扶住——熟悉的力道与姿势，他无法克制地去贴近。  
“你太累了，史蒂夫，睡一会儿。”  
詹姆斯的声音模糊不清了，史蒂夫下意识紧握着一片衣角，放任自己的意识消逝散去。  
  
浅层睡眠里碎片般的噩梦与美梦一齐涌来，他睡得很不安稳，直到有只手覆在他额上，自此没有再挪动过。  
那些梦境顿时破碎了，黑甜的梦乡向史蒂夫打开了大门，他毫无抵抗力地沉沉睡去，如同倦鸟归巢，寻回了最初栖息的枝桠。  
  
一首老歌在耳边响起，那是一首关于航海远行的歌，乐曲激昂，水手用浑厚苍凉的歌喉唱着离乡前对未来的期待。  
史蒂夫迟疑片刻，有某个瞬间他怀疑自己是否身处汪洋大海，分不清的夜色与大海中央，他正撑着一艘小船随波逐流。  
可睁开眼时，他看见的仍然是火星独有的瑰丽天空。  
“你醒了。”  
詹姆斯递过一杯水，他伸手去接，耳机线随着动作一起一伏，这才意识到听到的歌来自詹姆斯的随身听。  
“好一些了？”  
“嗯，抱歉。”史蒂夫将水喝完，“初次见面就直接昏倒，大概没留下什么好印象。”  
“我见过你所有的样子，比这更蠢的多得是，别在意。”詹姆斯神情轻松，面冲史蒂夫坐到另一张躺椅上，“……但我没见过你这么狼狈的样子。史蒂夫，你的眼睛里没有光了。”  
史蒂夫仍然疑惑地看向他，他与梅的差异实在太大了。  
“我和梅不一样。”詹姆斯微笑着，“我们的初始程序里自带学习模式，随着智能化程度的提高，我们也会越来越像真人。我一直呆在火星，驻守这片迷宫，接待最多的游客是带着孩子的家庭们，所以我的进化方向会更偏温柔亲和，而不是利落高效。”  
史蒂夫的眼神滑过那些贴纸，点点头。  
“梅负责了绝大部分成人旅客，人性更为复杂，顾客的性格也更加多样，所以她将娜塔莎的记忆移了出去，建立了一个独立的资料库。而我只需要哄哄孩子——他们大多生活在有钱人家，很有礼貌也很聪明，不需要花费多大力气。因此，我得以保留巴恩斯的记忆与行为模式。”  
詹姆斯停顿了几秒钟，将额前的碎发拢到脑后。史蒂夫近乎痴迷地看着，像在脑海里将这个片段保存成了慢动作。  
“巴恩斯……他很爱你，我的进化方向在无限地贴近他。”詹姆斯苦笑着，“我知道，你面前的我只是一个替代品，但你把自己逼得太紧了，你孤身跑来火星，却又在见到我的时候残忍地逼自己清醒，我不想看到这样的你，他当然也不想。”  
詹姆斯犹豫着，伸出手再次握住史蒂夫的手。  
他做好了再次被推开的准备，但对方没有作出任何动作，于是詹姆斯试探着抽回手，将史蒂夫拉进了怀里。  
“别拒绝我。”詹姆斯小声说，“能让你开心一天也好，今天让我做你的私人导游，这对我来说也非常重要，好吗？”  
史蒂夫闭着眼，下颌抵在詹姆斯肩颈。他们是如此相像，连这处凹陷都一致得出奇，足以让遍体鳞伤的他丢弃最后的理智，心甘情愿地沉湎于此。  
“好的……巴基，我们去哪？”  
他反手拥住怀里的人，与那只手十指相扣。  
  
詹姆斯将史蒂夫的漫游车藏在了迷宫深处，他仿佛笃定史蒂夫不会再走进去看了一样。  
事实也的确如此，史蒂夫想着，他不会离开詹姆斯，而这家伙对迷宫的路线一清二楚，自己当然会放弃这个项目。  
人们在走迷宫的时候总是心有期盼的，终点也好，宝藏也好，而这些史蒂夫都在入口处就找到了，又有什么必要再走一遍。  
詹姆斯抬头冲他笑着，打了个手势。史蒂夫走过去，看着他从一扇秘密的小门处消失，两分钟后一架飞行器从划过迷宫上方，停驻在他面前。  
“去冒险？”  
熟悉的笑意和语气在史蒂夫心尖蛰动，他毫不迟疑地跃上飞行器，和詹姆斯并肩坐在一起。  
“去未来。”  
  
他们的第一站并不是未来，而是历史。  
盖尔撞击坑，遍地的凹陷镌刻着风霜，灰色与红色混杂的砂砾之下埋着曾经的传奇。  
“NASA的好奇号、勇气号和机遇号火星探测地都安息在这里。”詹姆斯在他面前投出一块虚拟屏幕，覆盖在眼前的景色上，“好奇号位于盖尔撞击坑中，抬头就能看到夏普山。勇气号在西侧的‘特洛伊’区域里结束了自己的使命，而机遇号长眠于子午线高原的奋进撞击坑附近。”  
史蒂夫点点头：“我在其他星球见到过这些遗迹，人类对于宇宙的征服浓缩在机器之中，很令人敬佩。”  
詹姆斯勾起一个笑：“史蒂夫，这些探测器走过的痕迹早已随着风尘飘散，但只要有一个人记得、一段新闻记得、一处地面的凹陷记得，它就从未逝去……而我的记忆永远不灭，史蒂夫。”  
长久的静默，史蒂夫轻声回答：“是的，他从未逝去。”  
  
自遗址离开后，詹姆斯带他体会了一系列极限运动。有他的陪伴，史蒂夫终于开始了真正意义上的“宇宙冒险”。  
詹姆斯带他去跳伞，火星上，大气密度过低，在这里自由降落的速度将达到地球的五倍。史蒂夫手忙脚乱的，在死亡一样的加速度里只记得拥紧詹姆斯。对方像个孩子一样欢呼着，一组巨大而斑斓的降落伞从他们背后展开，扼住了下降的趋势。  
“刺激吗？”他冲史蒂夫眨眼，笑纹舒展，“这是在地球上找不到的刺激，是不是心跳飞快？”  
——何止飞快呢，史蒂夫看着他，他怀疑自己的心早就停跳了，而今天则是它死而复生重新跃动的日子。  
  
他们在水手峡谷中攀登，低重力环境中，笨拙的太空服给这项运动带来了不少麻烦，但这难不倒他们，两人最终在米拉斯峡谷的最深处攀绳而下，惊呼声碎在火星的风里，笑意却长久地停驻在脸上。  
詹姆斯从飞行器里推出了两辆自行车——轮胎很厚，纹理清晰且深，车轮的材质是弹性辐条，能在崎岖的地表保持骑行而不是陷入泥土中。  
“你知道吗？我想起你刚学自行车那会儿。”詹姆斯笑个不停，“你才那么一丁点儿高，骑在家里的老式自行车上双脚根本够不到地，摔得我和妈妈都心疼。但你就是那么倔，夜里跑出去偷偷练，结果一头摔进池塘里，回来发了三天高烧。史蒂薇，那时候我是真的担心你活不过那个夏天。”  
史蒂夫歪头笑着，脸有点儿红：“因为你掌握得比我早，巴基。你骑着车的样子很神气，还总是跟在多多的车后面，像个骑士一样为她保驾护航。”  
“嘿！别翻旧账，那只是年少轻狂。你瞧，现在我跟在你后面了，最终我总是会跟随你的。”  
史蒂夫很轻地闭了一下眼，小酒馆的誓言与耳旁的话重合在一起，仿佛时空在此时割裂。  
  
火星的夜晚悄悄降临，他们筋疲力尽地将飞行器停在开阔一处高地。  
顶舱打开，詹姆斯跳出飞行器，手臂搭在门边。而史蒂夫正仰躺在座位上，放松得像在晒太阳。  
一方日落时分的天空映入两双眼，将他们的肤色染上浅红。  
锈色的天空，底色却是由散射光造就的亮蓝。这里的红色并不像宣传图册里那样的纯，而是不断变幻着，染上金色、黄褐色和棕色。  
“火星上的日落总太梦幻了。”詹姆斯将手掌在眼前圈起，“远离太阳的天空是红的，太阳周围却是蓝色的，与地球刚好相反。”  
“很有趣。”史蒂夫阖上眼睛，“时间在流逝，而这样的景色让我感到自己是活着的。”  
——仿佛巴基也活着，一切都来得及。  
“一会儿会有更好的。”詹姆斯转过头，看向史蒂夫，“夜晚时分的火星繁星满天，你甚至能看到故乡在天空上闪烁着——”  
他的话卡住了，神色凝重。  
对危险气息的条件反射让史蒂夫翻身跃起，詹姆斯却眼疾手快地关闭了顶舱，将两人隔开，手指快速地敲打着机体。  
“你在做什么！巴基！”史蒂夫有种极其不祥的预感，他的拳头落在强化玻璃上，神情因焦急扭曲，“你要做什么！”  
他听到大地在震颤，有什么东西似乎从地底苏醒，正一寸寸翻过大地进行着觅食。  
——巴基又要丢下我了？  
念头升起的同时，飞行器在外部操作下飞升到半空。他看见詹姆斯神情焦急，但还在冲他微笑，用嘴型比划着“抱歉。”  
史蒂夫在操作台上一通乱砸，没有用，他止不住飞行器越升越高的趋势，只好扒在玻璃的缝上，向地面望去。  
詹姆斯的身影已经很小了，他转过身，火星表面巨大的裂缝向他爬来。他笔直地站着，像在迎接宿命。  
史蒂夫看到万条射线向他刺去，那些射线是危险的红色，他看不到它们从何而来，只能看到詹姆斯仍然立在原地。  
“离开那里——巴基——”  
他看到射线穿透詹姆斯的额头，他倒了下去，和记忆中从没放过他的噩梦一模一样。  
而这一次，攀援时送出的沙漏被詹姆斯护在怀里，连条裂缝都没有，只是随着主人的倒下歪倒在地上。

突如其来的耳鸣让史蒂夫额头剧痛，他撕心裂肺地喊着不，喊着詹姆斯、巴基、巴克。耳膜却捕捉不到任何声响——他其实根本没有发出声音。  
  
飞行器的背后无声无息地追来一辆飞船。失去理智的史蒂夫毫无察觉,飞船发出捕获光束，他在剧烈的光照下失去了飞行器的控制权，也失去了意识。  
  
脑海中最后一个念头，是他再一次失去了巴基。


	14. 在土星 DAY1

史蒂夫睁开眼的第一件事就是无差别的攻击。

他完全没有侦查周遭环境，超级战士的直觉告诉他面前有人，史蒂夫看都没看直接掐住了对方的脖子，用的力气完全能致人死地。此刻他就是笼中复仇的野兽，蓝眼睛里全是怨恨化作的血丝。

被扼住的人剧烈挣扎起来，她把手按在史蒂夫的手臂上，额上的触角发亮，用气音挣扎着念出“Calm Down”。史蒂夫的力气延续了两秒，颓然松开了她。

理智重回头脑，胸膛里的怒火像硬生生被水流浇灭，他喘着粗气，眼神茫然地开始对焦。

“……曼蒂丝？”史蒂夫扶着头，“噢，天，抱歉，我没想到银河护卫队在这儿，我以为是敌人……火星，火星发什么了什么？”

他急切地拽着曼蒂丝的衣角，满目恳求：“詹姆斯还在那儿，我们现在离火星多远？能不能回去救救他，拜托了，那场袭击究竟是怎么回事？”

曼蒂丝欲言又止，求助似的向门外看了看，很快又回过头来。

“我们已经进入土星的轨道了。火星有不明敌人袭击，现在已经被全线封锁，交由专人处理。太空不是你的作战主场，我们是接到消息赶过去帮忙的，奎尔和德拉克斯在那儿，过会儿赶回来。至于你说的詹姆斯……”

史蒂夫颓然松开了手：“他死了，对吗？我亲眼看着他倒下去……”

“当然不是。”曼蒂丝递过一杯水，示意他喝下去，“你说的詹姆斯，是那个NASA派驻在火星的仿生导游？我没见过他，但NASA存有许多副躯体，而他的所有数据会保留在资料库中，因此不死不灭。你是为这个而难过吗？那只是一个躯壳。”

史蒂夫愣住了，直到手中的水变得温凉，他才松了口气，一饮而尽。

“我不太明白，队长。我能问你几个问题吗？”

他点点头算是默认。

“作为复仇者联盟的队长，你为什么会流浪到太空来？”

曼蒂丝靠坐在椅子上，纯黑的眼睛里满是疑惑。

“原谅我用了‘流浪’这个词，捕获到飞行器的时候我们都吓了一跳，火箭说他从前在监狱的时候都没见过这样疲倦又疯狂的人。那时你的意识已经消失了，但我们还是全员出动才按倒了你。以及，我刚刚探查你的精神世界时……”

她面色纠结，像是不知道用什么语言来形容更好。

“破碎、焚烧……你的大脑里全是痛苦与怀疑，我甚至不知道寻不到任何正面的情绪。”

史蒂夫没有立刻回答她，他将目光投到舷窗外。

土星，太阳系中宝石一样的存在。独一无二的光环，万花筒一般的云景和神秘的六边形漩涡。

飞船一点点靠近土星，如今已经没入了光环之内。远观这些环时，它们似乎坚实、平整而宁静。但置身其中时，人们才会发现那只是表面，这条环状带是由一片片碎片组成的，像太空中飘浮着的冰山，一些比飞船的体积更大，而另一些则小得多，它们在重力的作用下围绕着土星，不知疲倦地一圈圈运转着。

——和他的精神世界何其相似。

史蒂夫闭了闭眼：“银河护卫队许久没有到访地球，所以，这是一个很长很长的故事。”

奎尔和德拉克斯回到飞船的时候，曼蒂丝正抱着一个毛毛虫玩偶哭得稀里哗啦。一旁的史蒂夫神色尴尬地拿着纸巾，转过头跟他们打了招呼。

“嘿，我不是有意的。好久不见。”

奎尔走过来：“没关系，我们已经习惯了。”

史蒂夫与星爵的交集不多，如今对方褪去了当年的玩世不恭，神态沉稳眼神坚毅，更让他感受到时间的逝去是如此残忍。自之前在地球上合力对抗灭霸到现在，已经过去了十几年。

他失去了巴基真的太久了。

“你遇见什么事了？曼蒂丝确实很容易被感动，不过很久没见她哭成这样了。”

曼蒂丝还在抽噎着，史蒂夫叹了口气，讲述一遍自己的故事已经让他感到筋疲力竭，面对奎尔的追问，他疲倦地反问道：“你找到卡魔拉了吗？”

奎尔愣了几秒，了然地拍拍他的肩。

“那种情绪永远不可能消失的，但活下去需要信念。”

“巴基离开之前，他说会成为天上注视我的星星。”史蒂夫再次说起这句话，“所以我来到这里，寻找他的踪迹就是我活下去的意义。”

“你去过哪里了？”

“月球、水星、金星、火星到土星，太阳系还没转完一遍。”

“你知道宇宙有多广大吗？这里有大约两万亿个像银河系一样的河外星系，每个星系都是由成千上万亿颗恒星所组成，每个恒星都可以看成是一个太阳系。”奎尔看着他，“你就没打算回去。”

史蒂夫只是淡淡地“嗯”了一声，不太在乎。

奎尔叹了口气，他知道自己没什么立场劝解这家伙。某种程度上，他们有着一致的执拗。

他转身从飞船的隐藏舱里拿了两听啤酒，递给史蒂夫一罐。

“所以，弗瑞没把任务委托给你？你那飞行器里连一件武器都没有，只有一个普通的背包。”

“离开地球前我卸任了。”苦涩的液体顺着喉咙滑下去，那滋味让史蒂夫一时有些不适应，“弗瑞？什么任务？”

曼蒂丝止住了抽泣，看向奎尔：“我们可以告诉他吗？”

“美国队长又不会是外星间谍，有什么不行的？”奎尔毫不在意，“地球上的尼克不是本人，是斯克鲁人还是机械智能体我不清楚。他本人正在宇宙里，帮助另一个组织维系宇宙和平——那其中当然也包括地球，刚发现你的时候，我还以为你也是来参加这个计划的。”

史蒂夫：“守墙人？守墙人是弗瑞？我在新闻里看到过。”

奎尔抱着胳膊哼了一声，曼蒂丝适时解释着：“不是，那位神秘的守墙人和我们有过几次接触，风格并不像弗瑞。”

“风格？那疯子一样的家伙哪里有风格。如果他不是咱们阵营的，我一定要狠狠揍上他一顿，每次出任务都像单兵耍酷一样，也不稀罕我们的增援，甚至不会说句谢谢，事情解决完就离开，半分钟都不耽搁。”

曼蒂丝耸了耸肩：“奎尔和他不太相处得来。”

“没人能跟那家伙相处来的，没人。”奎尔把啤酒罐捏成一团，“火星这次是我们合作的第四次了，而我连那家伙长什么样都不知道。”

“有这么神秘？”

“对，我们只知道是个雄性。”曼蒂丝点点头，“他有很酷炫的作战装备，经常穿着金属外骨骼，罩着头盔，看不到容貌。”

史蒂夫皱着眉，沉默下来。

他想起自己去往太空前弗瑞和他的那次谈话。弗瑞不希望他来，这是理所当然的，他的自毁倾向都写在脸上了。但他一直觉得弗瑞只是担心留在地球的战力不够，如果——

是因为太空有什么秘密不想他知道呢？

他勾了下嘴角，像在嘲讽自己。

——别再做那些不切实际的梦了，在太空里感受到的痛苦还不够多吗？一次次向着希望而去，小助手也好，詹姆斯也好，可他们都只是巴基的碎片。娜塔莎说的对，巴基不在了，不论我怎么努力，我能捕捞到的只是一些碎片。

——可碎片也很好，就像那些组成土星环带的碎片一样。巴基的声音也好、有着他面目的仿生人也好，这些碎片不断散发出微弱的光亮，在全然绝望的黑暗里，足够成为史蒂夫活下去的信念了。

“你现在一无所有，哥们。要不先跟我们待一段时间吧，起码飞船里有食物和水，能维持生命。”奎尔拍拍他，“后续有什么想法的话，我们也能送你一程。”

史蒂夫从领子里扯出指环，意料之内的，它仍然没有任何反应。

“这是NASA提供的太空旅行小助手，但不知道什么原因，系统离线了一段时间。如果有可能的话，我想试着修复它。至于你们的提议……谢谢，我确实需要一段时间想想未来，打扰你们了。”

“别客气，这艘飞船也很久没有客人来了。我们想过邀请那家伙的，可人家一点儿都不领情。你来了也好，火箭和格鲁特会很开心能和其他人聊天的。”

曼蒂丝的触角亮了起来，看起来也很高兴：“土星上有我们的基地，等降落后火箭可以试着修复你的指环。这颗星球很不错的，景色也好，可以游玩的地方也很多，适合放松心情。比如观看氢气焰火或者去土卫六上的海滨沙滩逛逛，我们乐意陪你。”

史蒂夫有一瞬间的恍惚，他来到太空的时间不短了，孤身一人已习以为常。而银河护卫队的热情招待让他重新忆起了友情的宝贵，这一瞬间，他几乎不知道该说些什么了。

“谢谢。”

舷窗之外，他们穿过最后一圈光环。光环的收缩与膨胀仿佛蕴含生命，在星球的作用下荡漾武动，延展增加。

——这里是个发生奇迹的好地方。史蒂夫想起《手册》上的介绍，眼神带着些希冀落向地表。

他还能祈祷第二次奇迹发生吗？


	15. 在土星 DAY2

飞船降速停泊，穿过最后一层光圈后，径直朝下扎了下去。

史蒂夫一度以为是飞船失去了控制。直到触地的瞬间，云层被尖锐的飞船角破开，一道隐形的门打开，将整个船体包容了进去。

他看到每位队员的脸上都洋溢着轻松与愉快的笑容，这种神态有种久违的熟悉，间接也感染了史蒂夫。

后来他才意识到，那是一种对“归乡”的期待。

他何尝不是一位游者呢？只是与别人相比，他永远走在寻乡的路上。

“为什么你们会选择这里？”

史蒂夫迈出舱门，目光透过单向可视的基地穹顶，望向土星天幕的边缘。

这个由罗马神话中的农神萨图尔努斯命名的星球，其实与所有人认知里的“农业”相去甚远，几乎可以被称为是“一片混沌”。

这里没有供草木生发的大地与雨水，只有绵延不绝的风暴、堆满浓云的天空。

他们如今身在地下，基地在不远处的身后。火箭浣熊则穿了装备潜进了空气，厚重的云层与不定的风暴让大气几乎化身成天然泳池。

“我理解你的疑问，土星的确不是一个适合作为家的星球。这里危险而美丽，总是能让我想起卡魔拉。”

奎尔的手按在史蒂夫的肩膀。

“我们和复仇者们不一样，队长。虽然也参与过对抗灭霸，但银河护卫队从来没把自己当做是正派英雄。”

“为什么，你们配得上这样的荣誉。”

奎尔的眼神带着敏锐的洞察力。

“我曾经有过这样的念头：耶，我们真酷，我们是地球救世主中的一员。可我忽略了一件事，英雄的路总是要伴有牺牲。所以战争的末尾，我失去了卡魔拉。”

史蒂夫沉默下来。他无从辩驳，只能将目光投向红褐色的氢硫化铵云。

“所以后来，我们不再想做英雄了。像过去那样，成为一丛游走在宇宙里的侠盗。偶尔匡扶正义，消灭邪恶，这就很好了。所以我们不需要一个安定的地方，生活在危险里反而能让我们保持清醒。”

“很有哲学。”史蒂夫点点头，“你仍然相信自己会找到卡魔拉吗？”

“当然，我守在这颗星球——这里也是太阳系各方外星势力进行交易的港口。总有一天，我的姑娘会再次出现的。”

奎尔示意他坐在天然石块形成的椅子上，他们的身后有个小型吧台，成人身型的格鲁特正用枝条在酒柜上取下不同的酒，在台面上的两个酒杯里勾兑着。

他注意到史蒂夫在看他，回应了一句格鲁特语。

奎尔撇撇嘴：“他说给两位失恋老男人调个酒，暂时忘却一下痛苦。”

格鲁特的枝条从柜子底下勾出一个铁皮桶，那里面的冰块还冒着白气，只是形状很不规则，绝对不是用模具冻出来的，像是从冰层里开凿出了一整块再暴力砸碎的。

“啊，这个很有趣。”奎尔看了一眼，敲了敲铁皮桶的外壳，“这些冰块是直接从土星光环里取的，那里93％的成分都是水冰。”

格鲁特将两杯一模一样的鸡尾酒推过来。

奎尔拿过一杯，耸耸肩。

“我也不知道这小子最近为什么迷上了调酒，但提前得告诉你，他对雪树风味有种执念，所有的酒都是用雪树伏特加调的。”

格鲁特又说了什么。

“好吧，他说这杯叫雪树黄金风暴，柑橘青柠口味的。”奎尔举杯和他碰了碰杯，“敬我们又在宇宙里活过了一天。”

史蒂夫将酒液饮尽，久违的酒精味带着些呛口，很快又被柑橘和青柠的酸甜冲淡。

他想起自己离开地球时的最后一餐，柳橙汁的味道好像穿越时间和空间固定在了味蕾上，连带着卷起记忆宫殿里的风暴。

史蒂夫盯着高脚杯开始走神。

他想起过去的一个任务。

具体的时间已经模糊了，彼时他和巴基分头行动，断联后那种燃烧五脏肺腑的焦急感时至今日仍然很清楚。

他卧底于另一个超能犯罪组织，唯一能和史蒂夫他们接头的机会就是在对方旗下的某个三流酒吧。

史蒂夫和神盾局据理力争许久，才拿到了亲自出马的机会。进门不到一分钟，他就摸清了房间里七个眼线的位置。

只是他没看见巴基。

他坐在吧台的一个拐角——视野最开阔的位置，身前和右侧方都是墙壁，离能藏身的杂物间和逃生出口都不远。

酒保将酒单递了过来，史蒂夫随便指了一种就递了回去，仍然不动声色地寻找巴基。

两分钟后，酒杯被带着白手套的手重重撂在他面前。

噪音把他惊醒，抬头撞进假面后灼灼的绿色双眼。

“您点的Rattle Snake。”

史蒂夫顺势做戏，皱着眉拉着酒保的领子凑向自己，语气粗鲁。

“我点的是Black Russian，你上错了单还这么有脾气，是不想做这份工作了？”

巴基一手仍然抓着酒杯，另一手握住他的手，看似在挣扎，实则在他的手心敲着暗语——“出去说。”

史蒂夫心领神会地将他从半封闭的吧台拽了出来。

“你们老板呢？我要找他！”

这阵小骚动让几个眼线看了过来，但很快又放松了警惕。这是一种反向思维，他们没想到史蒂夫和巴基就是想用高调来掩盖任务。

这种小酒吧，每天都有五六起摩擦事故，眼线们关注了一会儿就又将精力放到了其他人身上。

两人互相推搡着往外走，史蒂夫顺着巴基后退的脚步将人推到了杂物间。

“巴基，你还好吗，有没有受伤？”

他抵着对方冷冰冰的面具，手指隔着薄薄的手套摸着巴基的指节。

对方很干脆地嗤笑了一声：“拜托，史蒂薇。你真以为那几个半吊子的超能力者能伤到我？你未免对我太没信心了。”

“我的错。”史蒂夫从善如流地认错，“我知道，如果不是弗瑞想招募那几个小子，你早就把基地一锅端了。”

“嗯哼。我也知道，接头任务本来应该是山姆来，你一定又跟弗瑞吵了一架才让他换了人来。”

巴基将写有情报的纸单手折起，挑起史蒂夫的裤腰塞了进去，顺手很不留情地拧了一把。

“嘶。”

“长点记性吧，你刚才的眼神都快把我生吞了。易容能骗一阵儿，那群防着你的人很快会发现的，走吧，你从后窗那里翻出去。”

“哎。”史蒂夫拽住巴基的手腕，理直气壮地指指酒杯，“我的酒还没喝呢。”

巴基顿了两秒。光线太昏暗了，史蒂夫猜他是嫌弃地看了自己一眼。

随后，那家伙把酒一饮而尽，将唇凑了过来。

Rattle Snake的名字来源于美国的“响尾蛇导弹”，口味辛辣，入口的感觉和被响尾蛇咬了一口没什么差别，更何况巴基还故意使了个坏，抽身后退时切实在他唇上留了个牙印。

他想自己那会儿是真的醉了，从后窗翻出去的时候像个毛毛躁躁故意耍帅的小伙子，险些引起保镖的注意。

后来任务成功后，巴基在会议中心做了述职报告，义正辞严地谴责了史蒂夫这种给计划捣乱的行为。

其他人的表情都像吃了块柠檬，而他傻笑得像捡了筐不要钱的李子。

“酒有这么难喝？你盯着这杯子快五分钟了。”奎尔喊他，“要不要来杯别的？我可以试着兑兑。”

史蒂夫眼球发烫，只是垂下头回绝：“不用，这酒挺好的，只是……还不够烈。”

——不像Rattle Snake，他怀念那种辛辣，而恋人给予的痛感总能让他意识到自己正在“活着”。

他将嘴唇长久地抵在酒杯的边缘，光环冰块带来的冷感让那一小块皮肤逐渐发麻。

这就足够了。史蒂夫想着，这就像在亲吻他了。

“奎尔——你得来帮忙，我搞不定这东西！”

曼蒂丝的声音从基地另一边传过来，夹杂着撞翻东西的诡异叫声。

“……有敌袭？”

“不不，没那么夸张。”奎尔站起来挽了挽袖子，“是火箭把补给粮带回来了，但这次食材有点儿特殊。曼蒂丝连地球都没怎么呆过，搞不定也很正常。”

史蒂夫也跟着站起来：“需要帮忙吗？”

“我想想。”奎尔打量着他，“你会做烤派或者姜饼吗？”

“……什么？”

“在宇宙里流浪太久，忘记地球历了吧。”奎尔拍了拍他的肩膀，“今天是平安夜了。”

——原来从他离开地球投身宇宙后，四季轮转，又过了一年。

他跟着奎尔走过长廊。路途中央，他们的头顶炸开一阵巨大的动静。

史蒂夫抬头去看，炽热的烟柱在上方汇聚，慢慢蒸腾起来，形成了一朵迷你蘑菇云，逐渐上升后，和土星绚烂的极光融合在一起。

极光摇曳在土星的高层大气中，底部漫射成粉红色，越往上便越深，接近象征神秘学的紫色。而灰黑色的蘑菇云将粉色一点点染深，抢先一步与紫色融为一体。

“别担心，这很常见。土星大气大部分都是氢气，只要有氧气混入，就会产生爆炸。”

奎尔想了想。

“就当这是一场别致的圣诞节焰火吧。明天德拉克斯他们会去卫星上玩一圈，正好我可以联系一下负责维修的人，帮你看看设备。”

史蒂夫隔着衣服摸了摸那枚指环，点点头，说了声“谢谢”。


	16. 在土星 DAY3

史蒂夫看着打成一片热热闹闹的银河护卫队，思绪开始走神。

在外太空庆祝圣诞本身就是一件很有反叛精神的事情。如果他仍然只身漂流在这儿，那象征着团聚与新生的圣诞节无疑是一种酷刑。

运气好的情况下，他会缩在求生舱里回忆一个个曾和巴基一起度过的圣诞节；运气不好的话，大概会被哪阵气流掀翻，陷入昏迷，再依赖着血清捡回一条命。

史蒂夫望向舱外。

这场宇宙之旅多少改变了他。他想起自己初到宇宙时多么坚决地一心求死，在太空中又多少次燃起希望后再度迎来破灭。

如今死亡的念头已经扎根脑海，但他已经不再那么急迫。

或许在停止呼吸前更多地去感受太空、追思巴基也是一件很有价值的事情，应该被写在遗愿清单的第一条里。

“来帮忙吗？”

奎尔的声音传过来，同时被掷过来的还有一个不明的红色圆形物体。

史蒂夫抬手接住，那是一枚饱满鲜亮的苹果，更适合出现在格林童话而不是外太空。

——好吧，银河护卫队连一只活鸡都能搞到，他不该对这个苹果感到惊讶。

“做什么？”

火箭打开巨大的烤箱门：“削皮切成小块就行，我们要把苹果塞进烤鸡肚子来增加一些特殊的风味……奎尔教的，如果不好吃，我就把他塞进烤鸡。”

奎尔恶狠狠地用水果刀冲火箭做了个划的动作，递给史蒂夫。

“这可是来自地球的秘方，古老智慧。”

史蒂夫接过小刀，安安静静靠在料理台边，端详着刀刃和苹果。

小刀。

复仇者联盟里公认用得最好的是巴基，他在公路上和自己对打时，一手小刀舞得凶狠又华丽。

但很少有人知道，巴基小的时候就很会用刀。

少年时代的他们很穷，肉很少能吃上，蔬菜也总是马铃薯和鹰嘴豆，唯一比较富裕的美味大概就是苹果——来自巴基那位在果园工作的姑妈。

不过史蒂夫并不爱吃苹果。这很奇特，虽然弱得一阵风就能打倒，但他确实会挑食，侧头躲过巴基递到他嘴边的苹果块。

“小史蒂薇——”他拖长音，用不赞同的语气批评他，“你知道的，One apple a day keep the doctor away.”

“谢谢你，但，算了。”

“不喜欢直接吃果肉？要不要詹姆斯哥哥帮你打成果酱或者熬成果汁。”

“不用，那很麻烦。我发誓我明天会吃的，吃一整个，但今天我真的不想吃，”

巴基不说话了，只是把苹果送进自己嘴里，整齐的齿列嚼碎果肉，果汁溅在他湿润的唇上，清甜的味道荡漾在他们之间。

史蒂夫忽然觉得嗓子发痒，有些渴。

他看着巴基，对方垂下眼仔细嚼着苹果，手上却没停歇。

残缺了一块的苹果被分为六等份，巴基在果肉中间划开一刀，又在果皮上划出一个V字，转着刀刃将V字下方的皮全部削掉。

整个过程不超过十秒，动作利落地让史蒂夫目瞪口呆。

巴基看着他的表情笑了，眉眼弯弯，用刀尖戳着果肉又一次递到他嘴边。

“来，苹果小兔子对史蒂夫Say Hi.”

——总之，后来史蒂夫就爱上吃苹果了，谁让巴基总是有办法呢。

史蒂夫一行人挤在地下基地的小厨房里享用了一顿圣诞大餐。

那简直是太空里的究极美味，圣诞烤鸡、以外星生物为原型的姜饼人、加了鹰嘴豆罐头的土豆泥、搭配特调鸡尾酒。

史蒂夫确信他在那杯酒里品尝到了青草或者其他植物汁液的味道，格鲁特用手势示意着这酒是曼蒂丝调的，他果断决定不去追问。

“谢谢你们愿意带上我。”史蒂夫微笑着，“这餐和在地球上一样棒。”

“不用太见外，老朋友。”奎尔又开了一瓶香槟，“复仇者们通常怎么庆祝圣诞节？”

史蒂夫回想了一下。

“我们并不一定在一起进行庆祝，复仇者们大多有自己的小家庭。托尼和佩珀、索尔会回仙宫、班纳总和山姆结伴去酒吧，至于我……”

他忍不住想提巴基，话到嘴边却又咽了下去。

“……偶尔因为不可抗力要在大厦过平安夜的话，会聚在一起看《真爱至上》。”

“哇哦，《真爱至上》，经典老片。”奎尔的语气很惊讶，“我一直以为复仇者们会更时髦一些，开个超能派对什么的……这甚至不如我们有新意。”

史蒂夫好脾气地微笑着：“除去那些被外界神化的超能力，大家也只是一群有挂念的普通人而已。”

这句话大概引起了银河护卫队的共鸣，他们的表情各有各的哀伤。

“算了，朋友们，平安夜都快过去了，马上就是圣诞节当天。”奎尔指了指日历，“我们不应该抱着这种悲伤的情绪过节，该庆祝下。”

“好吧，庆祝地球又一次公转一圈成功……真不知道这有什么值得庆祝的，但我们入乡随俗。”火箭指了指自己，指了指格鲁特和德拉克斯，“做点什么？”

格鲁特用长长的枝条把几个人凑在一起，嘀嘀咕咕了一阵。史蒂夫看着这个情景忽然很想笑，他们兴奋的神情一点儿也不像太空侠盗，更像是一撮准备出游的中学生。

“好吧，拗不过你们。”奎尔高调宣布，“两天一夜的土卫六海滩之旅。”

“I am Groot？”

“当然没有比基尼美女看，格鲁特你才多大！”

他们又吵吵嚷嚷地闹开了，史蒂夫站在一旁，像个沉默的大家长或者不亲不疏的朋友，总之是难以融入进去的。

他摩挲着空荡荡的指根，又在胸前拍了拍。

“我想……我不去了。”史蒂夫说着，“奎尔之前说我的小助手送去返修，明天大概会有结果，我留在基地等。”

奎尔搭上他的肩膀，摇摇头。

“别这么紧绷，哥们，维修的人员只认得我，你在这儿也没什么用。”

“是的，队长。”曼蒂丝附和着，“和我们一起去看看吧。”

土卫六之旅比起海滨度假，更像是一场南极历险。

他们从飞船上走下来，这里的一切被永恒的黄昏拢在怀里，难以穿透的雾霭是光源的保护衣，而误入的他们像惊扰了一处沉寂了千百万年的桃花源。

不过这颗橙色卫星上的岩石海滩还是相当可爱的，那些碎沙像爱侣调笑时打碎了太阳。

史蒂夫穿着银护给的装备，气压的推挤让衣服紧贴在皮肤表层，而他不合时宜地想起那些巴基给予的拥抱。

湖泊和河流由碳氢化合物组成，曼蒂丝和火箭穿着保暖服就下了水，而本来密度就更小的格鲁特直接浮在了粘稠的液面上。

火箭像海豚一样在液面跳出来又扎下去，被奎尔恶作剧一样地揪住了尾巴拎起。

史蒂夫坐在岩石旁边，小腿在液面里滑动，看着涟漪一圈圈荡开很快又恢复死寂。

他在听海，安静又有耐心。

海浪互相撞击，也拍向岸石，由于被大气和低温所扭曲，这里的海浪移动很缓慢，风速也低，那些声响听起来低沉又陌生，浓稠喑哑得像是被调到了0.5倍。

一行人在这里停留了几小时后，海岸远远的另一边传来了一些动静。

史蒂夫想去看，但橙色的浓雾让一切都显得朦胧，血清强化过的视力也无济于事。

他下意识摸上后腰，然后想起自己并没有携带任何武器。

奎尔显然也听见了这动静，他百分百了解史蒂夫的警觉，冲他比划了一个放松的手势。

“小飞船里有武器，放心。土卫六在那些人的密切观察范围里，不会有什么大事情。你听到的动静大概是冲浪者。”

“那些人？冲浪者又是什么？”

“土卫六以奇形怪状的大浪闻名，虽然很少见，但每一次都堪称旷世奇观。所以有些追求刺激的人——或者外星生物，会趁这个机会来冲浪。这片儿是公共区域，不是私家海滩，我们管不着。”

史蒂夫点了点头，试图去忽略它们。但那些越来越高亢的浪声像鲛人的歌一样，总是诱惑着他一再地偏头，凝视，再毫无所得地垂下头。

曼蒂丝发现了他的异样。

“嘿队长。”她的触须亮了亮，“你想去看看？我们可以表现得友好点儿，我想那不会——”

“小心！”

奎尔的惊呼声打断了谈话，火箭冲在他们面前打开了一个奇特的能量罩，将整个队伍包括史蒂夫在内护了进去。

高逾十米的巨浪从南边飞快地冲过来，眨眼之间就到了跟前，重重拍下的时候，每个人都随之耳鸣了片刻。

濒死感让人肾上腺素飙升，好在能量罩的质量够好，他们忍过两三个浪头后，海岸重新归于平静。

被卷袭后的空气难得澄净了几刻，史蒂夫立刻向源头望去，面色凝重地示意银河护卫队们。

“机械残骸，看起来体积不小。”

奎尔重重地叹息一声，在通讯器上敲着什么，看样子是在呼唤外援。

“你瞧我说什么来着？侠盗们不会拥有安逸的假期。”

几人借助飞船约过海平面，近距离观察到了机械残骸。

这些废弃铁片呈人型，初步估算大概有三到五米高，是携带极高科技的战斗型机甲。

头部的位置已经被破坏殆尽，经过奎尔检测，确定是在高空与某种外星科技对抗后，坠落到海岸边，因冲击力度过大而报废的。

史蒂夫看着机甲被切割下来的钢铁左臂，脸部肌肉下意识地抽动着，偏头狼狈地揉了揉。

格鲁特用枝条托起火箭，他用灵活的身型钻进了已经变形的头部甲舱。

怪异又强烈的预感令史蒂夫跟着跃了过去，说不上为什么，他总觉得自己应该出现在第一现场。

“哈？智能机器人。”

火箭拨开操作室变形的门，驾驶位上只有一个歪倒着的机器人，胸前还爆着一蓬蓬火光，浑身上下的液晶板都熄灭了，没有任何显示文字。

“不对劲。”奎尔听见了火箭的话，反驳着，“这种大型战斗机甲，他们不可能批给人工智能团队的，即使是在外太空里这项研究也不成熟。”

史蒂夫走过来，双手撑在变型的操作台上，闭着眼摸索着。很快，他找到了一处异于寻常的地方，指尖稍稍用力一推，薄薄的铁片翻转过来——

“他们派人来了吗？”

“来了，弗雷德会过来，我们打过招呼了。”

史蒂夫盯着那个标志——圆环型的纹章正中插着一柄浮空的十字剑——转头追问奎尔。

“他们是谁？”

“知性世界观测与应对局……好吧，我知道这很难记，你可以称呼他们为‘天剑局’。”

TBC


End file.
